A Vampires Heart
by kougarocks98
Summary: AU, He never meant to get attached. he was just supposed to finish school, then he could kill her and become a full vampire. but humans have a nasty habit of getting attached. Better then it sounds, a really good vampire story. InuKags 4ever!
1. A new Adventure

**Okay I know most ppl wanted a chapter that goes further on with the story, and I promise u I'm working on it. It's just that I was brainstorming the other day on the way home from skool about what I was gonna write, and I felt like I hadn't really started off the way id liked it. So I went back to write this chapter, which is the new chapter one. And for those of u who just came to this story, ignore wat I just said and enjoy! I want to hear what you have to say, so review lots! Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own him, so bugger off u pesky lawyers!**

**Ch1: A New Adventure.**

It was a sunny day, a day when people should have been happy to play in the streets or go to the mall with their friends. Something she herself would have normally been doing on a Saturday…but not anymore. The girls she would have spent hours shopping with would probably never see her again. She was already in the other side of the country! The truth was, it wasn't comforting to leave the small town she had lived in her whole life, the people she had know since Kindergarten, and start anew in a city. And not just any city…TOKYO! They were moving to a huge city, and she would be starting high school in only two days. She was leaving her past life, her old house, her friends...and starting anew in a large and intimidating city. It scared her.

Her name was Kagome. Her life was now hours behind her, and all she had was the stuff she had that was IN her old house. None of the memories that she had lived, the living room where she had played with her brother when they were little, or her bedroom she had been in since birth, where she spent hours hanging with her friends, talking on the phone and having sleepovers. No…none of that was coming with her. Only items can be moved into a new house, not living memories.

Her mother glanced over at her, noticing her daughters sad and distant expression. "Oh, Kagome. Could you please try and cheer up? You knew we were going to move for almost a year."

"Yea…" Kagome murmured quietly, still looking out the window at the tall buildings flying by.

Her mother sighed. "I do wish you would stop looking at this as a punishment. Moving is fun, it's a chance at a new lifestyle! Think about it, a whole new start, a chance to be whoever you want to be! It's a new Adventure! Trust me, I have a feeling you will thank me for this. You will love your grandfathers house, its absolutely stunning!" she rambled off, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She still missed her old neighborhood, and the never ending flow of buildings didn't look warm and welcoming, but she was feeling a bit better. Her mom was right, she should give this place a chance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She looked over her shoulder at her brother, who was asleep in the back seat. He wasn't too upset when they heard they were moving…

"We're here!" her mother exclaimed happily, pulling the car off the busy highway and onto a dirt path.

Kagome stared. Now the seemingly endless chain of buildings flying past changed into trees 5 times larger then she had ever seen before! She stared out the window in awe…were they even Tokyo anymore? She had always been told Tokyo was nothing but City, and she had panicked when she heard they were moving there. But the trees were almost as intimidating as the buildings! Her old house had like 3 trees on the property! She didn't know this was possible.

She watched the trees for nearly a minute, feeling intimidated already. But, after seeing nothing BUT trees for a few minutes, she got bored and looked at the floor again. Then, a minute later the car stopped, and her mother cut the engine.

Kagome looked up and almost choked. This house was beautiful compared to her simple old town house! At that moment, she wasn't too sorry that she'd left it behind. This one looked a lot more Traditionally Japanese then the ones in her old town, which had adapted more of an American style. The porch and roof were painted and hand-carved with arches on the outside, a pool in the backyard and quaint little building off to the side. But the most obvious trait that this new home had was the trees…they were everywhere! Thousands and thousands of them, and they were EVERYWHERE! They were defiantly going to take some getting used to.

"Are we still in Tokyo?" she asked, baffled.

Her mother laughed. "Yes, that's what I thought at first, too. The city is right over there." She pointed to Kagome's left. Kagome turned around and was shocked to see the buildings and even a sidewalk through the trees, a little ways down a steep hill. At first she wondered how you could get there, but then she saw a huge staircase that lead all the way down to the sidewalk.

"Mom, where did you ever get the money for this…"

"I didn't silly, remember? We are living with your grandfather!"

Kagome already knew this, but was baffled all the same. "Where did _HE_ get the money for this…" she muttered in awe.

"Kitoyo?"

Kagome's mother turned around, a wide grin on her face as she looked up at the old man standing on the porch. "Dad!" she said happily, running up to the porch and embracing him warmly. "It's so good to see you!"

The old man smiled at her. "Its good to see you too, sweaty!" he said, kissing her forehead lightly and pulling out of her hug. "And…Little Kags? All grown up?" he asked, surprise written all over his face. "What a beautiful young lady you've turned into. Come here!" chuckling joyfully, her walked over to the car and gave Kagome a big hug.

"Grandpa?" Kagome asked politely. She knew he was her grandfather-who else could he be?- but still she did not know him. It was like when your parents introduce you to a family member you have never met. You know who they are, but you still don't know them enough to be familiar, but you hug them anyways. That was how she felt. "Its good to see you too." She laughed when he didn't let go.

"Dad." Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "Let go of my daughter before you choke her!"

He chuckled, letting go of Kagome. "If you insist." He looked behind them. "I am going to go back to the shop now, so make yourselves at home, and make sure the movers don't damage anything." He chuckled again, then hobbled off towards one of the buildings.

"Mom, can I help yo..."

"Kagome, dear, why don't you go and explore the house. You haven't been here since you were two after all." her mother said, cutting her off. Once she said that she started humming happily, bustling away towards the movers.

Kagome shook her head sadly and decided to let it slide. Her mother was so odd sometimes. But nonetheless she began exploring the house, marveling at the beautiful wooden floors and stairs. The house wasn't exactly what you would call expensive, as she had first thought, but strangely beautiful. It was sort of quaint, but nice and bright-looking. She loved it! Heading up the wooden stairs, she headed into the first room that she immediately claimed as her own. She didn't have much time, however, as the movers began to walk by the door and carrying the furniture down the hall. Kagome giggled as she heard her mothers angry comments.

"Careful with that! It's not a freakin' tree!" her mother yelled at the large men as they came passed by. They ignored her and continued to lift the heavy furniture, grunting and cursing the whole way. "EXCUSE ME? This is very delicate! Can you try and do your job a little more gently?" she looked over at Kagome walking out of the room. "Do you like this room, Kagome?" She nodded. "Then its yours, dear. Souta can have the other room. After all, first come first serve. YOU OVER THERE! CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY! I SAID TO PUT THAT IN THE KITCHEN, AND THAT IS THE BATHROOM! PLEASE BE CAREFUL, THAT'S MY BEST CHINA!"

As a sweat-drop made its way down her head, Kagome walked back to the front of the house and out onto the porch. She leaned against the railway where she could view the city, and sighed heavily.

"Do you guys really make a living doing this? Gorillas could do a better job!" Kagome stared behind her at her shouting mother mother: she must be really annoyed to be yelling at the movers like that, even if they were doing a bad job. With a smile Mrs. Higurashi transformed back into the sweet mommy she usually was when the movers walked out the door and got into their truck. "Finally! I thought they would never leave! How do you like the house sweaty?"

Kagome sighed, another sweat drop on her head. "Um...it's very nice."

Her mother glanced at her, a sad expression on her face. "Do you not like it? I thought you were happy with it…"

Kagome shook her head quickly, trying to make up for her mistake. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I love the house, its beautiful!"

Her mother smiled widely. "Oh, good! I hoped you would like it! Unfortunately, those morons left all the stuff all over the place." She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I guess we will have to reposition everything ourselves." Kagome groaned, and her mom smiled at her. "Well, there's no time like the present! The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Kagome sighed and followed her mother in. She should have expected this.

By the time they got all their things settled, the sun was starting to set. They had gotten there about 12:30 in the after noon and spent the day getting their rooms the way they wanted them. Kagome flopped onto her, FINALLY, made bed, empty boxes piled near the door, her closet filled with clothes, a computer on her desk near the T.V, a window near her bed, a white alarm clock with green blocky letters telling the time by a green lamp on her wooden night stand. On her ceiling was a square glass covering two light bulbs. Kagome had hung up some Japanese posters, some symbols and a few of her favorite pictures. Kagome grabbed a fuzzy blue pillow and rested her head on it, looking at her now finished room, her eyes falling on the window, where there was a beautiful bird sitting on the ledge.

Kagome watched it for a minute before it flew away. Getting off her bed, Kagome walked over to the large window to look for where it went, but she got distracted. The view she saw was utterly breath taking.

The window had the view of the entire two acre forest of rich shades of green. It stretched out until reaching the city, with its tiny houses and buildings. Lights were scattered among the city, preparing to explode in light once the sun was all the way down.

The sky was the most jaw-dropping. It looked like a painting…or better. The sun was resting on top of the twinkling city, the once cottony white clouds were now struck with vivid and iridescent streaks of scarlet, rose, orange, and tangerine. The sky held a faint hue of red and the mountain, clouds, the distant bay and the city held a breathtaking golden lining.

Kagome stood there and watched the sunset until the sky became dark with twilight, though there wasn't a star to be seen in the sky. The view was nice because the city lights became amplified and it glowed in the bleak darkness, but it wasn't as attention taking as the beautiful sunset. But it was so unlike what she was used to. Too many trees around her, while the tall buildings frightened her. It was so different, so scary. She wondered what this new city held for her, and her new school. That probably frightened her the most.

Sighing, Kagome left the window and changed into her pajama's, crawling into bed while pulling her soft covers close. She was too tired to turn out the lights. The clock read 9:58 but she didn't care: she had to help her mother in the morning and she was really tired. Kagome fell asleep quickly, wondering if her dream guy was in school with her. IF ONLY SHE KNEW THE HALF OF IT!

**There ya go! Hope u enjoyed it!**


	2. Rescue

**Hey there ppl! This is a fic that I've had in my head for almost a month, but the idea never came to me the right way. And I thought that I should probably update my other stories before starting a new one. But I couldn't wait any longer so I decided the heck with it, I was gonna write this one! I hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own him yet…..but one of these days waves fist**

**Ch2; Rescue**

Two golden eyes swept through the busy street of Tokyo, unseen by hundreds of people, walking unsuspectingly on the sidewalk below him. These eyes darted from person to person, waiting for one of them to innocently turn off of the highway and into the dark side-street.

It took every ounce of self control he had not to leap down and sweep one off of the puny mortals off the streets. He had been a fool to put his meals off for so long. And because of that his senses were overwhelming, and he was willing to risk his exposure to quench his gory hunger. It had been almost two weeks since he had fed, and he was getting a little unruly.

His attention was directed to a tall, lean man in his late twenties. The man was currently turning into the dark, unlit streets that probably lead to his home, while whistling a catchy toon. The dark figure on the rooftops began to follow him, eyes wide with eagerness.

Silent as a mouse, the figure leapt down behind a dumpster, his now red eyes following the unsuspecting man's every move. He was too eager. He had to wait for the perfect moment. _Soon. _He kept repeating _just a little bit further. _Soon the man turned the corner, and there were no witnesses around who could witness his attack. This must be his lucky day. But now he couldn't contain his lust any more.

He struck.

* * *

Kyle leapt to the rooftops, licking his fangs in satisfying pleasure. Tonight he had been in luck. Most humans who wandered into those back roads were homeless and underfed, giving them a grotesque taste. To him, it was like dish soap. But he dared not hunt in anywhere more populated - that could be disastrous. So to his immense displeasure, he was confined within the back roads and alleys. Fortune had smiled upon his being tonight though; this meal had shown signs of regular feeding and good health. It was the best he had fed in months. 

He flicked the locks of silver hair out of his face as the rooftops flew past him. His guard was up as usual, prepared for an attack at any time. Every muscle in his body was tense, ready to jump at any lingering shadow or motionless form.

He had been a fool, allowing his human activities to delay the most important aspect of his being. True, his current state did prolong his urges, yet several weeks had somehow slipped by without his notice, and he had allowed his senses to take over in his ravenous lust. Putting it off that long was a truly stupid thing to do. What if his blood had overwhelmed him while he was in public? He might have attacked Miroku! 

It was all the stupid schools fault! If he hadn't been so caught up in homework, he might not have had to put it off for so long. But it seemed like Miroku and Sango have been booking his weekends solid, which made it increasingly hard for him to sneak out unnoticed to quench his thirst for blood.

"Danm humans." He growled. "Why don't they just leave me alone." But he knew that he was lying to himself. Despite his attempts to make as little human contact as possible during high school, Sango and Miroku wouldn't leave him alone. He kept trying to ignor them, but they had wanted to be his friend, and thus they had persisted until he hung out with them. And, though he had tryed to ignor them, the two of them had grown on him like leaches. He would be very upset of anything happened to either of them. That was why, years ago, he had given them each a bracelet that had been dipped in Holy Water, which they swore to wear every day. They had thought it was very unlike him, but they had agreed to it nonetheless. With them wearing it, he would never be able to hurt them if he somehow lost control and his vampire side took over. But it had been extremely difficult for him to get and bring them the presents, since he couldn't touch them, but he had managed. He absolutely hated to admit it, but they were important to him.

_ARGH! How could I let this happen? Its disgraceful!_ Inuyasha thought to himself angrily._ Human friends? This is not what was supposed to happen! I never meant to get attached!_

It was true. He had not wanted to befriend humans. He didn't even want to go to school. He merely wanted to become a full-blooded vampire, and school was not an option or a want for the darkest, most lustful creature of the night! But he had made a promise…long ago. And with all of his cold heart and bloodthirsty soul, swearing on the life of his past love, he WOULD keep that promise.

Within seconds, Inuyasha leapt down off of the rooftops landing on the doorstep of his apartment. Just as he was about to open the door, his extra sensitive nose picked up a strong scent that made him feel an un-explainable stroke of hunger and an unexplicable desire for warm, fresh blood. But...that shouldn't be so...he just fed. Hunger shouldn't come again for several days. Inuyasha froze in his tracks and lifted his nose to the air eagerly, checking once again to be sure his nose wasn't playing tricks on him. There it was! The scent of a Miko! In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha had leapt back up to the rooftops.

* * *

Kagome walked down the dark street with a sense of uneasiness. She hated these streets! They were so dark and creepy…but it was the fastest way home that she knew of. Actually it was the only way home that she knew of…other then the hwy, but she didn't have a car. If only she had been living there longer, she may have found a more appealing way home. 

To make matters worse, Kagome had this scary suspicion that she was being followed. _Kagome, stop being stupid! There is no one there. You are being paranoid._ Just then she heard faint footsteps behind her.

She whipped around fearfully, only to find an empty street behind her. _See. Nothing there._ She told herself, trying to calm herself down with little success. She just turned around and kept walking, forcing her pace to stay normal. But she could still hear the footsteps, footsteps that were slowly getting louder and closer. Kagome began walking faster, hoping to get home as fast as she could without being obvious. But the faster she ran, the faster and closer the footsteps were getting. She began to panic now, and ran as fast as her feet would carry her down the dimly lit street. Unfortunately, she was starting to loose her sense of direction, and she was beginning to tire out. Fast.

Kagome quickly did a set of twists and turns, no longer caring where she was going as long as she got away from whoever was following her. After she had made a series of turns, she ducked behind a wall to catch her breath. She couldn't hear anything. Maybe she lost him.

Her sigh of relief quickly turned into an unheard scream as she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth. Kagome was roughly pushed against a wall as strong hands pinned hers to the wall above her head, the owner now kissing her roughly. Her attempts to push him off were useless, and she couldn't wrench her hands free. So she resorted to kneeing him in the shins.

The man grunted in pain and released her wrists. Kagome took this opportunity to make a break for it. She ran to the left…only to be met with a wall. _Danm it!_ She turned around to run past him, but the man had managed to recover first, and once again had her pinned to the wall. "You little bitch. You will pay for that." Came a hoarse growl He began kissing her again, this time more forceful. Tears began to fall down Kagome's cheeks, then she got an idea.

Kagome Bit down on his tongue. Hard. With a low hiss, he pulled his mouth away from hers, though he still had her pinned. But that was all she needed: she screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the scream and ran faster. He needed that human, and he couldn't let anything happen to her…at least until he finished school. Then he didn't give a danm. He landed on the roof above where The two people were. Inuyasha looked down at the scene and immediately growled. _I can't interfere. I can't expose myself. But I can't just let him rape her. That goes against my code. Besides, my miko must be pure. I will only help if the stupid wench can't get away herself._

Inuyasha watched them closely, a little sickened by the way the man was kissing her roughly. He used all of his self restraint to force himself to remain unseen: if she saw him, everything would be ruined! Though, as much as he was trying NOT to inferfear, his mind was made up when he saw the man's arms begin to wander up the wench's shirt, and undoing the buttons. Eyes red with fury, Inuyasha leapt down iin one swift motion and punched the guy square in the face. Caught completely on unawares, the man fell to the ground, but he pulled the girl with him.

"Hey buddy. Wanna try letting that girl go?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his claws threateningly.

The man just glared at him while stroking Kagome's cheek, makeing her shiver and try to pull away in a sickening terror. "No way. This one's mine! Go find your own." He smirked, pulling Kagome closer to him as he stood up. "We are going to have some fun, aren't we sweetheart?"

Inuyasha looked down at the girl, her eyes were wide with horror as she now tried even harder to wiggle out of the mans strong grasp. "Something tells me that she'd rather not." He growled feircely, glareing hard at him, "I'll ask you one last time; let the girl go."

Then man looked behind him, to see the end of the alley. He smirked and retreated towards the wall, when suddenly he grabbing Kagome's head and slamed it roughly into the brick wall. With a sharp gasp she fell to the ground, and was still. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and the man grinned at her lustfully. "Don't you go anywhere, dearie. I'm not finished with you yet." The man pulled out a knife from his back pocket. "You ready to go, tough guy?" He grinned, looking up to where Inuyasha was, only to see an empty ally. He glanced around him in confusion, but saw no sign of his opponent. Shrugging, the man put the knife back in his pocket and turned back to Kagome. It was then that a dark shadow rose up behind him menacingly, eyes dark with hate. The man looked over his shoulder, fear bleeding through his eyes.

"First mistake."

* * *

"Hey. Girl. You alright?" Inuyasha asked, shaking her slightly. He smirked as he saw her eyes open weakly. "Ah, so you are alive." 

Kagome put a hand up to her throbbing head, and looked around at the fallen man who had almost raped her. Then she looked up at Inuyasha, whose face she couldn't see in the dark. "You…saved me?" she murmured, slightly dizzy. Without a second thought she thrust herself forward and into the unsuspecting Inuyasha's arms, tears falling down her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."

Inuyasha's body was tensed up. This was defiantly not what he had expected, or what he wanted. He hated when girls cried. Unsure of what to do, he gave her a hesitant pat on the back. "Uh…there there…its ok. Don't cry." He looked down at her awkwardly, then noticed that she was slowly drifting into sleep. "Wait a minute. Where do you live?" he asked.

"The big shrine. On 23rd." she murmured "My head...why...hurts..." that was all she could get out before she went unconcious again.

Inuyasha looked down at her fearfully, worried that she might be in trouble from that blow to the head, but she seemed to be fine. Inuyasha's greatful sigh soon turned into a hearty smirk as he gazed at her unconcious body, eyes falling to her tilted head, neck wide open and inviting. His eyes turned bright red, hunger flowing through him as he leaned in closer, fangs bared and gleaming in the moonlight. he was almost beyond the point of control... but as the bare tip of his fangs touched her skin lightly, he froze.

Why did he stop? What was this hesitation preventing him from warm blood on his fangs? This prey, so open and so delectable that he could not control himself, was being denied him. Why was this so? Inuyasha paused for a moment, fangs still resting on the un-peirced flesh. There was a small voice in his head. It was so tiny that it was bearly being heard. But there it was all the same, saying only one word: Promise.

His eyes went wide. He had a promise to keep! Yet his eyes still lingered longingly on the young girls pulsing neck...he was so close! He had fought to save her, and earned what he wanted, yet he knew he could not have it. At least not yet. But still, the agony was ripping through him as he watched her steady breathing, wanting to see her pale body wriggleing as he sucked it dry mercilessly. There was nothing preventing him from a tiny taste, just not blood. Regretfully he withdrew his fangs and replaced it with his tounge. He put his tounge to her skin and licked her neck longingly, taste of warm flesh filling his mouth and overwhelming his senses. Catching himself in time, Inuyasha managed to withdraw before he did something he would regret. While attempting to calm himself, he remembered that she had told him where she lived: he smirked widely. "Usefull bit of information. I can use that to my advantage, and your dimise, at the end of the year. But…until then." He sighed and picked her up bridal style and leapt to the roofs once more, heading to her house.

When he arrived there, he simply laid her on the front porch. Being careful not to be seen, Inuyasha rang the doorbell and dived for the bushes. A woman answered the door, gasping when she saw the unconscious girl, and quickly brought her inside. But not before she skimmed the area to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one, she wasted no time bringing the girl inside and shutting the door.

Smirking again, Inuyasha turned around and headed to his apartment. "Give it under a years time. Then you will be mine."

**Well there's my second chapter. Not overly long, but hopefully the next ones will be longer. I really hope that most of you will check back regularly to see if there are more chapters. Pls update and tell me what you think so far! .**


	3. The New Girl

**Hehe im so glad most of you liked my last chapter! . YAY! Kay here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer; didn't I already tell u last chapter? Geeze u ppl are really stupid**

**Ch 3; The new Girl**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, the events of the night before still fresh in her mind. She couldn't help but going over in her mind the tall, strong, handsome man that had saved her from a fate worse then death. Even though all she had seen was his silhouette, she was able to make out some features, and her imagination did the rest.

Kagome's mum had awoken her as soon as she had brought her inside. The second Kagome had woken up, she ran to the door in search of her rescuer, but to no avail. After that she was forced to retell what had happened to her anxious mother, then sent to bed. Not like she was able to sleep much anyways. Images of her mystery hero were dancing in her mind like a ballet.

She had to find him. Her mind was made up. Was it possible he went to her new school? Would she see him in her classes? Would he be looking for her? "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO GET READY!" she squealed excitedly, rushing into the shower. Ten minutes later she began to rummage through her closet for outfits. After almost an hour, Kagome had selected her absolute favourite one. Her shit was a hot red halter top, and she was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She ran over to her desk and picked up some black hoop earrings, a neckalace, hair spray, and slightly heeled sandals. In 15 minutes she was dressed, finishing her look by putting on a bit of light make-up, and ran downstairs.

"By mom! Bye grandpa! See you after school!" she called as she ran out the door, skipping down the sidewalks to her new school. (Me: Man does she have it bad or what?). The sky may be cloudy, but she didn't care. It didn't seem like anything could damper her good mood.

* * *

Kagome arrived at her new school a few minutes before the bell rang, and looked up at the huge building with her first feeling of doubt. Her other school hadn't been half the size of this one! She headed through the doors and began looking around nervously for the registration office. After a minute she saw the room and walked in, seconds before the bell rang. It was a good thing too, for just as she closed the door, the hallways became a stampede of teenagers rushing to get to their homeroom. Kagome sighed in relief and looked at the front desk. There was a woman sitting there, reading a magazine as she was recording messages from the phone. 

"Um, excuse me." Kagome began.

The woman looked up. "Oh. You must be the new student that was coming today. Well, I have a few registration forms for you to fill out. You may want to take a seat…it will take a while."

Kagome looked at the large pile the woman handed her and sighed in relief. "Oh, no. You don't worry about that; I filled them in over the weekend. All I need is my class schedule." Kagome told her, happy that her mom had thought ahead.

"Alright then." The woman told her briskly, handing her two sheets of paper. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to Shikon high (I know not very original but I don't feel like making up a name right now). And if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know." She told her before turning back to her magazine

Kagome could tell that the woman didn't really want to help her that much, but was required to say that. Thinking this, Kagome merely nodded and left. She looked down at one of the papers, which was her schedule and locker number, then the other, which turned out to be a map of the school. "Thank god they have a map. School would be over by the time I found homeroom on my own! I have to remember to thank the person who came up with this." After finding her locker and dumping her bag, Kagome headed into homeroom.

It was pretty loud in there. The desks were in random spots all over the room, and no one seemed to care about the noise; they just chatted with their friends in their own little world. This made Kagome a little nervous for some reason. She looked at the front of the room to see a male teacher sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee. As she walked over to him, she caught a few of the guys in the class staring at her, grinning. Fidgeting now, she tried to ignore them and walked up to the teacher. "Um, excuse me sir. I'm the new student."

He looked up at her, smiling warmly. "Ah, you must be Kagome. I'm Mr. Sabot, welcome to Shikon High. Give me a second and I'll introduce you to the class."

"Um…ok I guess…"

Mr. Sabot turned to the class. "Can I have your attention for a moment?" after a moment the class was silent. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Miss Kagome Higurashi. She is a new student here, so please make her feel welcome."

A few whistles came up from the back of the room, causing Kagome to blush slightly. As she looked around the room for an empty seat, she caught a boy sitting by the window on his own, staring at her in shock. Kagome fidgeted a little nervously and walked over to him. At least he wasn't staring at her in _that _way. Who knows, maybe he was the one who had saved her the other night!

* * *

Inuyasha saw the girl walking into the room, and he couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth wide open (it was a good thing his fangs were gone) in shock. It was the girl from last night! She was in his class! Inuyasha hadn't had the chance to get a good look at her then, but now he could. _Danm she's hot._ He thought_, only…she looks just like…Her. Man this might be harder then I thought. NOW SHE IS IN MY CLASS! What the fuck am I going to do? _he watched her being introduced to the class, and he began thinking quickly._ Ok, you can't get attached to her. You cant get to know her, or it might just make things difficult. Just ignore her. Maybe she wont notice you._

His mind made up, Inuyasha turned away, looking out the window. But then a strong, striking scent caught his sensitive nose. His nose was one of the few of his vampire features that he kept while he was at school. His ears, deathly pale skin, claws and fangs were all hidden under his concealing spell, though he had decided to keep his silver hair and amber eyes. He simply told everyone they were died; not like anyone cared. Inuyasha had made a strict point to make as little human connection as possible, even though he had unwillingly gotten attached to Miroku and Sango. But normally, even when he kept his sensitive nose, he was able to keep his vampire urges in check.

But this new scent…this one was different. It was so tempting, so sweet…so craving that it filled him with lust. Inuyasha felt a strong longing to sink his fang's into the owner's tender flesh…to feel the warmth of fresh blood in his mouth...

_**NO!** _Inuyasha mentally screamed at himself, forcing his vampiric cravings down. _Not here. Not in school._ Only once Inuyasha had his senses firmly under control did dare turn to face the scent...only to find that it was coming from the new girl! Inuyasha cursed under his breath. _Danm it! I can't have her, at least not until the year is over. If I lose control now, it could ruin everything! Calm down, maybe she won't notice you._ He mentally pleaded, though he was still stareing at her. His plan backfired when she caught him looking at her, and began to walk over. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

She smiled warmly at him. "Hi! I'm the new girl, Kagome."

Inuyasha merely gave a quiet "feh," after all, he was using all of his self control not to drop his disguise and feed on the spot. And that was putting it mildly! The truth was that he was dieing inside, tearing apart his soul and going against the will of his very existance to prevent him from attacking. it was a miracle he was able to keep a strait face! _Danm it! i cant deal with this for a whole fucking year! _

Kagome looked at him funny. "What's your name? You look familiar." She was merely rewarded with a low growl. Now she was confused. "Um…are you alright?"

He was about to bark at her to piss off, but he didn't have to since the bell rang. Without a moments hesitation, he bolted out the door and down the hallway.

Kagome watched him run away in sad confusion. "What's his problem?" she wondered aloud.

A boy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Don't you worry about him, babe. He's not a very social guy." He lokked her up and down, smirking. "So you're the new girl, huh? Name's Kouga."

Kagome turned around to smile at him. "Hi Kouga, I'm Kagome!" Now that she got a good look at him, she could tell that he was actually pretty hot. He had long black hair that was up in a ponytail, and was wearing baggy jeans and a Gray t-shirt with the Nikey checkmark on it.

He smiled at her cockily. "Kagome, huh? That's a pretty name. Anyways, I wouldn't even bother talking to dog boy over there. He was always a freak, but now I'm sure he's messed up in the head; not wanting to talk to a hottie like you."

Kagome glared at him. "You really shouldn't talk about him like that. He may not have been talking to me, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him." Despite his lack of conversation, the boy had been pretty hot, and Kagome had a hunch that he may have been the guy she saw last night.

Kouga merely chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. "So, tell me Kagome, where's you're first class? And please allow me the pleasure of escorting you there."

Kagome shifted a little uncomfortably. The events from last night were still vivid in her mind, and it was making her a little edgy. "I have Physics with Mr. Tailor, room 113." She told him nervously.

"Why that's right down the hall." He smiled at her as he walked down the hallway, arm still around her shoulder while glaring at other guys who were looking at her. "Here ya go. Room 113. I don't take this class, but maybe I'll see you around later." He asked grinning.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Uh, sure Kouga." She walked in the room quickly, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room.

This room had the desks in rows, with a path down the middle of the class. Just like before, the teacher was at the front of the room, though this one was reading a book. It pretty much went the same as homeroom; introductions, welcoming her, only this time she got to walk away with two _really large_ text books. Kagome walked over to an empty seat, between a girl and a boy.

"Hi! I'm Kagome." She said to them pleasantly.

The girl looked up first. She had long brown hair and eyes, with only a touch of pink eye shadow. "Hi Kagome. My name's Sango." She said, smiling.

"I'm Miroku." The boy told her, looking her up and down with glowing eyes, which made Kagome feel seriously uncomfortable.

"Uh…hi Miroku…" she said nervously, sitting down between the two of them. _I really don't like the way he's looking at me._ Miroku's antics could make anyone uncomfortable, but after last nights experience, she might do something drastic if he tried anything. To put it simply, she was scared out of her mind.

"My dear Kagome, would you do me the great honour of bearing my children?" he asked her, a wide grin on his face as he clutched her hand and began stroking her legs.

Kagome leapt out of her seat, pulling her hand out of his grasp with wide horrified eyes. "WHAT? NO WAY YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku fake pouted, moving closer to her seductivly. "Why on earth not? You seem to have what it takes…" he grinned, while absentmindedly groping her ass.

A few terrified tears formed in her eyes as Kagome broke out of his hold and punched him square in the face. As she ran out of the room with small tears in her eyes, Miroku looked at Sango in utter confusion. "What's the matter with her?" he asked, rubbing the bump on his nose. "Why did she cry?"

Sango glared at him like he was an idiot. "I think you scared her out of her wits, bonehead!" she said, whacking him over the head so that there was another bump to add to his collection, and ran after Kagome, leaving behind a very stunned Miroku.

"Kagome?" Sango called out, walking out into the hallway. There she saw Kagome on the ground, rubbing her arms to comfort herself. "Oh, Kagome. Don't worry about it, he doesn't mean anything by it. I know he's a perverted asshole but he's not such a bad guy, i promise i wont let him near you again." She whispered comfortingly, wrapping an arm around Kagome. "I'm sorry if he scared you. Tell you what. I'll switch seats with you. Then Miroku can't touch you."

Kagome looked up at Sango, her eyes sad "But doesn't that mean that he might do it to you? I mean i dont want you to have to put up with that either."

Sango sighed. "Lets just say I'm used to it. Besides I think he'll only be able to do it once before I knock his unconscious."

Kagome grinned at her, eyes grateful. "Thank you Sango." She said. "Sorry about hitting your friend."

"Its ok. Miroku is used to getting hit like that. He's a real pervert, but I don't think he would actually try anything more then that. He harmless really…a pervert…but harmless."

Kagome honestly didn't think that those two word could even be used in the same sentence, much less the same description. "Ok. I trust you."

Sango smiled as they headed back into the classroom, switching seats so Miroku wouldn't bother Kagome. The three of them chatted throughout the class, exchanging schedules. Kagome had this period with the two of them, and then she had 3rd period English and 5th period science with Sango. And, as an added bonus, the three of them had lunch together!

After an hour the bell rang again, so Kagome and Sango headed to the English room, chatting all the way. When they got there, Sango headed to her assigned seat while Kagome talked to the teacher.

"Here Dearie. You can sit next to Inuyasha." The woman told her pleasantly, pointing across the room.

Kagome looked where the woman pointed, only to find the same silver-headed guy she had seen in homeroom, staring into space. Kagome shrugged and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, um…Inuyasha? The teacher told me to come sit next to you." She could feel him tense up once she had tapped him/

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, not daring to look at her.

Kagome sat down and looked for Sango. Oh, there she was sitting on the other end of the room. _Oh well. I guess I'll just see her at lunch._ Kagome waved to her and looked over at Inuyasha. "So…"

Inuyasha turned to glare at her to be quiet, but was quickly forced to look away right after. _Danm girl! How am I supposed to get through this class with her sitting right next to me? Her scent is so…intoxicating! _Inuyasha thought in frustration. It was taking all self-control for him not to drop his disguise that moment and feast, just as before. Deep down he knew he couldn't, but the urges were getting harder and harder to control. He settled for moving his chair as far away from her as possible, forcing himself to breath only through his mouth to avoid catching her scent. His hands clung to his side, not daring to look at her for fear he would lose control.

Kagome noticed his strange behaviour after only a moment. She bent over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Inuyasha…"

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha barked harshly, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Kagome jolted back in shock, looking at him angrilly. "What's the matter with you?"

Inuyasha just ignored her and clenched his hands tighter. _You can't now. You're at school. You can't eat while your at school. Witnesses. Wait till your done school. _He repeated in his mind over and over again throughout the class. He paid the work he got no attention; his full concentration was on self restraint.

The second the bell rang, Inuyasha stood up briskly and rushed out the door by the time most people had stood up; leaving Kagome very confused and upset.

"Does he hate me that much?" she murmured miserably.

Sango ran up to her. "Hey, Kagome. What did you do to Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. He acted like that all period."

"That's weird. I mean he's not exactly a social guy, but I've _never_ seen him act like that before!" Sango told her.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."

Sango smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll ask him about it at lunch."

* * *

But Inuyasha never showed up for lunch. Actually, Kagome didn't see him for the rest of the day. Nothing else happened in the rest of the day to lighten her mood, so Kagome ended up walking home feeling bad and horrible. She just couldn't think of what she did to make him hate her so. 

His voice did sound sort of like the guy she met last night, but that guy had helped her. He seemed to like her at least a little bit. But Inuyasha hated her. And she couldn't tell why! Maybe she was mistaken. That guy couldn't have been Inuyasha.

Sango had invited her to the mall, but Kagome told her she was tired and wanted to go home. Instead, Sango asked her about the next day. Kagome decided to go with her. Sango and her had been getting pretty close that day, and Kagome really wanted to be her friend. She decided that she couldn't let stupid Inuyasha prevent her from being happy and haveing fun at this school.

Even though that plan wasn't really working so far. Kagome just couldn't figure out why he was like that. "Why me?" she asked miserably as she walked through her front door.

**Whoohoo! I stayed up till midnight writing this! Though I only stayed up that late because of a certain persistent friend. I'm not saying any names, but you know who you are! Anyways I hope u like it! Im actually a little mad cause this chapter really sounded like a chapter from Twilight. (for those of u who haven't read it it's a really awesome vampire book). I didn't mean for it to be so alike but it just sort of happened. Oh well. Reviews ppl! Pls! **


	4. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer; ok I really don't get it. How come I have to say it more then once? I really think u ppl have short term memory loss, making me say this every chapter!**

**Ch 3; Bad dreams**

Inuyasha was pacing around his room in frustration. This Miko was going to make his life a living hell, of that he was certain. He growled in irritation. _This is not good. Not good at all._

This new girl, this _Kagome. _There was no way he could survive a year without killing her. Every second she was near him, he was struggling not to attack! If he lost control for even one second, that would be the end of Kagome: and his chances of graduating.

And there was also another problem. His craving for blood while around her was a MAJOR problem…but there was something else. From what he had learned, being around humans for any period of time causes a fondness to form, and you begin to get attached. If he stayed around her too long, he might start to think of her as a friend! And that would make it unbearably painful to end her life, knowing he would be losing a good friend…or worse…If he began to fall in love…

_NO! I can't let that happen! Not again…there is no way I can get attached to this wench. The less I see of her, the better._

Inuyasha was thinking of every possible solution, but none of them seemed possible. Changing classes was out of the question…he had already asked soon after the year began if he could change classes, and he had been refused. There was no point in asking again; the stupid secretary hated his guts! He could just always skip English…but that wouldn't work either. You had to take English all the way through to pass, so if he skipped all the time he would fail! He would have to repeat the course! NEXT YEAR! There was no way he was going to do that.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _Maybe I could go to class just enough to pass, and show up for every test…then I won't have to stand seeing the wench every day. It will still be hard to get through class, but at least it will minimize the chance of getting to know that stupid girl._ That seemed to work, for the most part. Actually, the more Inuyasha thought about it, the more he liked it.

With a contented sigh, Inuyasha went to the fridge, which held only a bottle of red liquid. He poured some into a glass and sipped it pleasurably. Blood that's been sitting in the fridge was not as tasty or as satisfying as fresh was, but it did help him control himself around humans all day. After downing the rest of the glass, Inuyasha crashed down on the couch, asleep in moments.

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked in the door, she was met with her overexcited mother. "Kagome! How was your day sweetie? Did you make any friends? Were the people nice? Oh, did you find the nice boy who helped you the other night?" 

Kagome thought for a second, her brain going a little dizzy making sense of her mother's 100 questions. "okay…um…good, yes, sort of, and I'm not sure."

Her mother chuckled. "That's great honey! So you made some friends, hu? Maybe we should have them over sometime!"

Kagome sighed. Her mom was always like this. "That's ok mom. Sango invited me over to her house tomorrow. I'll be staying overnight…is that ok?"

Her mom squealed. "Oh that's fantastic! Of course you can go! Don't worry about it, I'll make you some cookies for you to bring with you to her house! All your friends back home loved my cookies!"

Kagome wasn't sure how Sango would react to meeting her over-excited mom, but she was sure that she would like the cookies. They were really awesome. "Sure mum! I love those cookies." She sighed, looking at her backpack with dread. "Well…unfortunately I have a ton of homework so I'll probably be up all night. Don't worry about dinner; I'll get something for myself later."

"Ok Kagome."

Kagome dragged her heavy bag upstairs and dumped it on the bed. There was at least half a dozen text books, and she had homework from almost every subject. With a sigh she got to work. She did manage to get most of it done without her mind straying, but she had a lot on her mind…the new school, Sango and Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha! She glanced at the clock…it was already 1:30! She knew she had to finish her homework before she passed out into sleep, but she couldn't help but staring into space, thinking about the day…and soon her thoughts turned into dreams as her head crashed down on the desk, and she was asleep.

* * *

_I looked down in my arms and saw I was holding a girl in my arms. She felt so warm, so soft, so I stroked her cheek and sent soft kisses down her neck. Kagome giggled softly, pushing me away, but I couldn't stop. I looked down at her neck, where I had just laid a trail of kisses…when I started to feel this tingling in my mouth, and my vision began to blur red. Oh NO! MY VAMPIRE POWERS! "Kagome…"_

_Suddenly, the girl I held in my arms began to change. My eyes went wide as I looked into her face. "Kikyo…" I whispered softly._

"_Yes my love?" she said sweetly, nuzzleing into his chest._

_I took a deep breath and sat up. "Kikyo, there is something we have to talk about."_

_Kikyo jumped up out of my arms, her eyes now filled with panic and hurt. "You mean…you want to break up?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled. "No. never. I would never break up with you Kikyo."_

_She gave me an odd look, moving closer to me as the panic left her. "Then what is it?"_

_"Kikyo I'm not the man you think I am." She waited patiently for me to continue, and I gulped nervously. "Kikyo, dearest, you must promise me you will not freak out on what I'm going to tell you. And please know that whatever you hear from me, i will always love you with all my...my heart" _

_"I promise."_

_I smiled at her. I believed her. "Kikyo…I am not a man. I am…well," he sighed again "I'm half vampire."_

_Kikyo jolted out of my arms once more and leapt away from me, her eyes full with renewed terror. "WHAT?" she cried "YOUR A VAMPIRE?"_

"_Kikyo, my love, hear me out!" Inuyasha pleaded with her. "Look Kikyo. Yes, I am part vampire…but I'm also part human! I am still the same old Inuyasha you fell in love with! You are the Kikyo I fell in love with. Kikyo, I love you! That will never change, but I can. I _can_ change what I am."_

_Kikyo's eyes lessened their fear…but only slightly. "So what are you saying? Do you…do you wish to become a human?"_

_I gave her a funny look. "What are you crazy? Why the hell would I want to turn into a mortal? I want to become a full vampire!"_

"_But why are you telling me this now? What do you want with me?"_

_I smiled at her as kindly as I could. "Kikyo, I have something to ask of you. I need you, In more reasons then you know. I need you beside me as my lover, and I need you to become a vampire." Her eyes went wide with realisation. I could tell she knew what I was talking about. "You have the blood of a Miko flowing through you: that is the only way that I can become a True Vampire..."_

"_Is that the only reason you were my boyfriend? So you could suck me dry to become a monster? All this time...I TRUSTED YOU! INUYASHA, I LOVED YOU, AND YOU WERE USEING ME THE WHOLE TIME!" she shrieked, agony in her voice. She stomped towards the door, but I ran after her. I grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so she was faceing me. _

"_No Kikyo! That's not why I was your boyfriend! That may have been the reason I came to you in the first place, but l grew to love you! Kikyo I love you! That's why I wanted to ask you…Kikyo, I need your blood to become a full vampire. And, if I drink your blood, but not kill you, then you could make the change! I know you are strong enough to...think about it, we could spend an eternity, side by side, together as immortal beings! Please, Kikyo. What do you say?" I asked her hopefully._

_But she looked furious. "Inuyasha! How dare you ask that of me? I will never, ever become a vampire! And I would die before I help the likes of you, a filthy HALFBREED! All this time you only wanted my blood! Well I'll tell you something, Inuyasha Tashio! I!" she threw a chair at me "Hate!" next the lamp "YOU!" she screamed furiously, running out and slamming the door._

"_KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried to her desperately, then the scene changed._

_I was now standing in a doorway, my eyes wide with shock. There stood my love, her naked body clinging to another man. Kikyo's scent had changed. "Kikyo…you…Naraku…"_

_Kikyo glared at me, her eyes cold and full of hate as she wrapped her arms tighter around Naraku. "What's the matter, vampire? Disappointed? Well guess what? I'm not pure anymore. You can't use me for your sick, twisted plot." She smirked. "And you don't have my love anymore. That's saved specially for Naraku here." She glared at him feircely, angry that he was still standing there. "What do you want? Can't you get the picture? No one loves you. No one cares about you. And now, you will never become the monster you desire to be..." Kikyo was cut off when my claws pierced through her stomach. She looked up at me in shock, "Inuyasha...no!" but I couldn't see her. My senses overwhelmed me. I craved blood. HER Blood. Lots and lots of her blood, pulseing out of her veins. And this time I got my wish: I sank my teeth into her neck as she screamed in terror. Then she was still…_

_

* * *

_

_I walked down the dark street nerviously, my heart pounding in my chest. I hated these streets! They were so dark and creepy! Suddenly I froze in my tracks, glancing behind me. No one. An empty ally. See Kagome, stop being stupid! There is no one there. You are being paranoid! No one is there! My heart was caught in my throat as I heard faint footsteps behind me._

_I began walking faster and faster, but the footsteps were too. I started running, turning every which way I could to avoid the person following me._

_Soon I couldn't run any more. I turned the corner and slouched against the wall, breathing heavily. I sighed in relief when I heard no more footsteps. I stood up and began to walk again, when I was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall. Oh no! it was happening again! Only this time, he was choking her! I closed my eyes to shut out the pain, when suddenly it stopped._

_I opened my eyes to see the hairy, smelly man from before, grinning at me evilly. I glared back, only to find that the face was changing. When I blinked, I saw that it was Inuyasha who had his hand around my throat. My eyes went wide. "Inuyasha?" I croaked, as he tightened the grip on my neck again._

_He grinned at me evilly. "Surprised to see me, wench?" he smirked._

"_What do you want?"_

_I regretted asking that, for as soon as I did, Inuyasha's face turned deathly pale, and his eyes were glowing red with lust. "Blood." He snarled, and I could see fangs in his mouth as he spoke, and his eyes were now glowing even brighter. "I must have more BLOOD!" he roared, sinking his fangs into my flesh._

_I screamed. _

**Muahahaha! I'm good. I thought I'd put in a nightmare. Like before, its now a 12:30 but I don't really care. I'm really excited about this story, so expect regular updates unless I tell you otherwise. Pls pls pls update! I really want to get this story going and encouragement is always a bonus. Im not going to lie by saying that I wont update unless I get enough reviews, cause I would probably update anyways. Uh-oh, g2g. mum knows im up typing but I shouldn't push my luck...**

**Tootles! **


	5. Dream Aftermath

**Well here u go! One more chapter up and at em! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own him, but I'm working on it.**

**Ch 5; Nightmare Aftermath**

Inuyasha awoke with a jerk, sweat pouring like mad down his neck. He sat up, breathing heavily as he thought about his dream. It had seemed so real…so familiar…and he hated it.

He Hated Kikyo. He hated that bastard Naraku. But most of all, he hated himself.

Inuyasha hadn't had that dream quite a while. It had been over a year in fact, since that terrible dream happened. Except, one year ago it hadn't been a dream. It was real. It had really happened.

Things played out exactly like the dream. It was true; at first, Inuyasha had wanted nothing more then the power Kikyo's blood would give him. He only wanted her so he could achieve his life's dream; to become a feared creature of the night, the most powerful vampire who ever surfaced in the land of the living. But then things changed.

_I still wanted all of it._ _The power, her blood…but things were different. I…I began to love her. But, who could love a vampire? Even worse, a half-breed like me?_

She had refused him. She had recoiled from him like he was a snake about to strike her, a disgusting beast. And what's worse, she had given him that look. That horrible look of disgust and hatred, one that he had seen only on other vampires faces. He had thought that she was different, that she would accept him for what he was…that she might actually _care_ for him. Blinded by love, he had expected her to stay with him through thick and thin like he would have for her. She would love him regardless of what he was, and give up her puny mortal life, so she could share an eternity with him. But he had been foolish. When he had made his offer and declaration of love, Inuyasha had expected her to throw her life away willingly to him. But life wasnt that simple.

They had been through so much together. The bond they had shared was so strong, it seemed almost impossible that it could have broken. No one could hurt them as long as they were together. Through thick and thin, it had always been the two of them, never one without the other. When she had betrayed him that feeling had been ripped out of his soul, leaveing a huge hole in his chest where his heart once was, nothing but hurt and misery remaining.

The worst part about it was that, even if she did not love him anymore, he had lost her. Even when she had rejected him…betrayed him, he had still loved her. Still wanted to stay with her, at least have her around. Anything would be better then never seeing her again, even if she loathed his very existence. But in that one monstrous moment, he had lost her. And it was all his fault.

**Flashback:**

_Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock and hurt. Kikyo's scent had changed. "Kikyo…you…Naraku…"_

_Kikyo glared at him harshly, her eyes cold and full of hate as she wrapped her arms around the man next to her; Naraku. "What's the matter, vampire? Disappointed? Well guess what? I'm not pure anymore. You can't use me for you sick, twisted plot." She smirked. "And you don't have my love anymore. That's saved specially for Naraku here." She glared at him when she saw that he didn't move. "What do you want? Can't you get the picture? No one loves you. No one cares about you. And now, you will never become the monster you desire to be." Kikyo was cut off when Inuyasha's sharp claws pierced through her stomach. She looked up at him in shock, "Inuyasha...no! Please, don't!" but he couldn't see her. He couldn't hear her. His senses had overwhelmed him, and his anger had blinded him. He craved Her blood, and nothing else. With a ferocious growl he sank his teeth into her neck as she screamed in terror, but he didn't stop. He sucked the blood from the wound in her neck until she went limp, and even then his monstrous bloodlust didn't stop._

"_What are you doing? Get off of her, you beast!" Naraku yelled, punching him in the face, though it did nothing._

_Inuyasha looked up, his glowing red eyes hungry and beastly. With a sickening look he had leapt towards the Naraku, killing him in one slash of his claws. Satisfied when the body was limp on the ground, he stood up and looked towards Kikyo. _

_It was then that the red in his eyes turned to gold, and he became conscious of his surroundings. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw Kikyo's body limp on the ground, and he froze. He saw the blood on the ground, and he was worried. What on earth could have happened?_

"_KIKYO!" he cried as he ran over to her, tears in his eyes as he scooped up the limp body. He began to shake her, trying to wake her up. ""KIKYO! Please don't be dead! Please Kikyo!" _Who could have done this?_ He looked down at her closed eyelids, and a mark on her neck caught his eye. A BITE MARK! It was then that he tasted the fresh blood on his lips. Her blood. His teary eyes were wide with ultimate suffering as realisation sunk in. "KIKYOOOOOOO!"_

**End of Flashback**

He had killed her that night. Her and the bastard who had stolen her from him. His anger and hurt had clouded over his senses, and he lost control. After a few minutes his senses returned, but it by then was too late. By the time he could see clearly through his eyes, there were two bodies on the ground next to him. Both of them dead. And if Kikyo was dead from his bite, then it was impossible for her to become a vampire. That would only happen if she wasn't killed by the bite. But she was. She was truly gone. Forever.

"Why, Kikyo?" Inuyasha whimpered to himself. "Why did you do that to me? I thought you loved me." He gritted his teeth together angrily, clenching his fists as he banged on the table. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY KIKYO?" he roared in anguish, only to hear his own echo in the empty house he lived in.

It was all her fault. He had asked her a simple question…ok, so maybe it wasn't all that simple, but it was still only a question! And because of that, she had left him for another guy, and gave up everything to him! And in his anger he lost control and litterally drained her of blood, so much that she was unable to make the transfer into a vampire! And, to top it all off, she hadn't been pure anymore, so drinking her blood had done him no good! He lost control and killed his one and only love, the only one he knew who once could have made him a full vampire, and he'd gained nothing from it!

All of this had been stuck in Inuyasha's mind for the past year. There was nearly a month where he had not left his room, drinking only the blood that he had in the fridge. Miroku and Sango had been so worried about him…it was all he could do to keep them out of his house. As far as they knew, Kikyo had only cheated on him then left. They obviously had no clue what really happened, and that was exactly how Inuyasha wanted it.

One thing about that dream was scratching at the back of his mind though; why had it been that wench Kagome at the beginning of the dream, not of Kikyo? He had barely even met that new girl, and he was already dreaming about kissing her?

_It was probably just because the two of them look so similar._ Inuyasha told himself. _Nothing to get worked up about. Just…coincidence. That's all. _That made sense, since you really have no control over your dreams. After settling that matter in his mind, his thoughts drifted back to his former lover.

The whole affair angered him to the core. He hated himself for what he had done, he hated her for refusing him and then betraying him for that Naraku. As Inuyasha thought about it, he grew angered as his thoughts flowed with hate. "the little bitch" he hissed bitterly. Soon, his anger had clouded his vision, and his vampiric senses began to grow. His eyes were turning blood red, and Inuyasha felt an uncontrollable craving for warm, flowing blood.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Inuyasha hissed, his red eyes staring at the door hungrily. _So, the hunted comes to the hunter. Mmmmmm._ Inuyasha stood up, creeping towards the door, the bloodlust overwhelming him.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake yet?"

Inuyasha froze. That voice…he knew it from somewhere. Is that voice…food? Of course it was...or was it?

"Inuyasha, it's Miroku! Open up!"

_Miroku._

Inuyasha shook his head to try and restrain his anger. When he opened his eyes, they were amber once more. Sighing gratefully, he murmured the spell that hid his vampiric features, and went to the door. "What is it, Miroku?" he growled.

He looked at Inuyasha funny. "Uhh, I'm here to give you a ride to school? You know…like I do every day?" he looked closely at his friends expression. "Dude, are you ok? You look really stressed."

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid!_ "Oh, right! Sorry, I had a rough night, but nevermind that lets just go."

Miroku chuckled at him, then a huge grin spread itself across his face as he looked at Inuyasha again. "So…any particular reason you want me to drive you to school in your boxers? There are other ways of getting woman's attention, you know!"

Inuyasha slammed the door in his friends face, a small blush on his own. _I can't believe I went outside in my boxers! I cant believe I became a vampire in my boxers…_ Inuyasha shook his head. _Weird._ He turned around to walk down the hall.

"I'm still out here!" Miroku called from behind the door, when he began to worry that Inuyasha had forgotten him.

Inuyasha groaned. "Well, either get comfortable or go to school without me! I'm gonna be a while!"

"Fine, see ya there then!" Inuyasha heard his faint footsteps leave his porch and the car engine as it drove away. With a heavy sigh, he sat back on the couch, head in his hands. _Man that was just too close. I almost attacked him!_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts to no avail. _I think I need a shower. _That sounded like a really good idea, so Inuyasha stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a nice, cold shower to calm him down. Only once he was _sure_ his senses were under control would he dare leave the house. And one thing was certain; he was NOT going to English class today.

**ok moving on to Kags:**

Kagome woke up Screaming. She looked around at the dark room in a sort of daze, thinking about the nightmare. Shaking, she sat up in bed, while rubbing her arms to comfort herself. That had been one freaky dream.

_I guess it sort of makes sense_ She thought to herself _I mean, after an experience like that, why wouldn't I have nightmares about it. I was scared out of my wits then…no wonder I recalled it in my dreams. But…What was Inuyasha doing in my dream? And why was he a…a vampire?_

That didn't make sense at all. She had just met Inuyasha, if u could even call that a meeting. And she new for a fact that he was not the one who attacked her. So…why was she having dreams about him? It just didn't make any sense. Trying to clear her head, she reached over to her bedside table for some water, only to find that the glass was empty. _Greatttt._ Instead, Kagome got out of bed and went downstairs to get some.

Stupid Inuyasha. If he hadn't been so rude to her today (well technically yesterday since it was really early morning now) then she wouldn't have had that nightmare…or at least that was the only real reason she could come up with.

He had been such a jerk! She just met him and she already hated him. He didn't even try to be friendly. Instead he gave her the cold shoulder times 100! Lets just say thinking about him was starting off her morning really sour.

Kagome looked at the clock, which read a little after five. Kagome groaned miserably _Greeeeeaaaaaaattttttttt. Now I'm going to show up for day two completely exhausted. _And, as far as she was concerned, it was all Inuyasha's fault.

She thought about going back to sleep, but to be honest there wouldn't be much point. Once she moved, it would take a long time for her to get back to sleep. Besides, she'd have to get up in a little over an hour anyways. Kagome settled for heading over to the TV and browsing the channels. _Nope…nothing…nadda…geeze there is never anything good on when you get the time to watch it!_ After a minute she heard the 6teen theme song. _Yes! Finally! Something to watch! _6teen may be a cartoon, but Kagome found it hilarious and loved to watch it.

Kagome had seen this episode before, but she didn't really have anything better to do at five in the mourning, so she watched it. Besides, as far as she was concerned, there was nothing wrong with seeing the same show twice. Once it was over there was nothing to watch anymore, so she just turned it off and lay there, staring at the ceiling. The only problem was, whenever her mind wasn't occupied she began to replay the dream in her mind. And, with the TV off, she began to hear the noises of the house. And, with the dream replaying in her mind, she kept having this feeling that they were the footsteps that she heard in the alley…

_Stop this Kagome! That's just the AC! Their not footsteps! You are being paranoid._

_That's what you said in the ally…_

Groaning in frustration, Kagome stood up and walked over to the kitchen. _You just need something to distract you that's all. Just until everyone starts to wake up…which should be really soon…I bet they'll all want breakfast! Yea, that's a good idea _She thought for a moment about what to make, but wasn't really sure what she had to work with. It wasn't very often she had the time to cook, besides the fact that she wasn't sure what was in the fridge, them being so new to the house.

Kagome settled for raiding the fridge for some food. Once she had what she wanted, she got out a bowl and began mixing the pancake batter and turned on the stove. Soon the sun was up and the delicious aromas 'had called her mom down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"My, Kagome your up early." Her mother said, a little surprised.

"Well, I kinda woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd make breakfast to pass the time." She told her mother, smileing.

Souta walked into the kitchen, his eyelids still half closed. "mmm…what smells s'good?" he mumbled.

"Breakfast!" Kagome said cheerily.

Her brother's eyes went wide. "You mean YOU made breakfast!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and set his plate down, which was stuffed with pancakes, eggs, and several types of meat rolls. "There ya go!"

Her brother eyed the food suspiciously. "Are you sure you didn't poison this stuff?" she only glared at him and he shut up. Then he began to stuff his face with food, eyes wide. "wow kgome, dis stf ant haf crummmi!"

Kagome glared at him. "See if I ever make you breakfast again!" she went over and filled a plate for herself and started chewing contentedly. "Wow, I'm good! This stuff rules!" she couldn't help but eat really fast, it just looked so good…it was calling to her!

"It is pretty good, Kagome. Thanks for the breakfast, dear." Her mother told her. Kagome got up and put her plate away. "You may want to hurry up though; you're going to be late if you don't start getting ready now!"

"Oh my gosh your right! AH!" with a startled squeal Kagome raced upstairs into the shower before she was late.

**At School;**

"Yes!" Kagome punched the air in triumph. "Made it here with time to spare!" grinning happily, Kagome walked into the crowded school.

Now that she was in the school, she started to feel a little edgy, being surrounded by so many people going in every direction. And no one even seemed to notice that she was there! They all just kept walking, completely ignoring her and bumping her around like she wasn't even there.

Unfortunately for her, while she was trying to squirm through the crowd without being knocked to the ground, she wasn't watching where she was going. That didn't really make sense, since she was trying so hard to NOT run into someone, that's what she ended up doing. Lets just say she was trying so hard that she didn't notice as much as she should, but either way she ended up falling on her butt, knocking another person down with her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized quickly, looking at the person on the ground in front of her.

"Well you should be, you clumsy wench! Why don't ya watch where you're going next time..." Inuyasha's arrogant voice drifted off when he saw who he had bumped into.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock when she saw who it was. "Oh, Inuyasha's! It's you!" she suddenly had a thought…when she looked at Inuyasha; she remembered the sight of the man that night. The one who had helped her in the alley._ I'm almost positive it was him that night. He seems so… familiar._

But, to her dismay, he only glared at her harshly. "Ya, it's me! What's your point wench?" he snapped, hate filling his voice.

She looked away, feeling very apprehensive and on the verge of tears. "N-nothing…its just…never mind! Bye!" Kagome leapt up, bangs covering her eyes darkly as she scooped up her books. Clutching them tightly, she ran down the hallway in the opposite direction; away from him.

Inuyasha watched her disappear into the crowd, staring blankly into space. Was it his imagination, or did he smell faint tears there? After a moment he got up and walked the other way. _What do I care. If the stupid wench has emotional problems, then tough shit. It's her problem. if only she didnt smell so good..._

**With kags:**

Kagome slammed the Bathroom door in frustration. Slightly teary-eye, she looked at herself in the wall mirror, glareing at her reflection merely for lack of something to glare at. _What a jerk!_ She thought to herself angrily. _Well, if he wants to act like that, then let him! What do I care?_

Unfortunately, she knew instantly that she was lying to herself. She had always been somewhat of a sucker to other peoples opinion, and to know that someone disliked her to the extent Inuyasha did hurt her to the core. _Why does he hate me so? I haven't done anything to him, and he treats me like I'm the bloody grim reaper!_

To add to her distressful mood, there was also the small fact that she was almost positive he was the man she had seen that night she was attacked. His hair…his voice! Everything about him made her think of that man. But…there was no way he could be the man she had been daydreaming about. That man was kind and noble, a knight in shining armor who would have been thrilled to see her again; the exact opposite of Inuyasha.

Even though Kagome had her mind set that it was NOT Inuyasha, her heart was telling her otherwise. It was that voice of his. That dreamy voice…wait a second! Dreamy? When did that come form? The guy was a total asshole! A seriously hot asshole…but one nonetheless. Kagome shook her head angrily at the hot comment, trying to push that thought from her head, but having no success. There was absolutely no way that she was falling for him! She couldn't, besides, he obviously had no interest in her, so why should she even try? _I really shouldn't look into this too much… I'm not falling for him, I'm just admiring his looks, that's all. Nothing special._ She looked at her watch. _Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for homeroom!_

Still thinking about Inuyasha, she began jogging down the hallway. _Man, this sucks! Why do all the attractive ones have to be such jerks?_

**And im sure we all know just how true that statement is lol. Hope u liked it and im sorry for the wait. I was on vacation for A week, and my computers fried, so I had to use my mums to finish this. So ya gimmi a break. I'm trying as hard as I can. Oh, and for a few ppl who may know the movie I'm talking about, remember the final fantasy movie? Well, I used a lime from that…**

"**I'm still out here!" Miroku called from behind the door**

**Lmao that just fit perfectly. Hope u liked it!**


	6. Stalking and Saving

**Kay heres the next chap, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own him, so stop asking!**

**Ch 6; Stalking and Saving**

Kagome was not at all in a good mood. No where close. In fact, she was down-right pissed!

First of all, she hadn't seen anything of Inuyasha today, even though she knew he had been at school. She had seen Miroku talking to him before class started, and yet he hadn't shown up! And, as ridiculous as it sounded, Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling that it was her fault he wasn't there. Second, she kept having flashbacks of her Nightmare going over and over in her mind, making her edgy around every single bloody corner! Not to mention the fact that she had run into Kouga on her way to last period, and now had a big blue bruise on her right arm. And, it seems like Kagome was a magnet for guys she wasn't into. Kouga _and_ this guy she met in 2nd period Hojo had been hitting on her every chance he got, and kept trying to ask her out! She really liked Hojo, but he seemed more like a friend to her then anything. And he was unbearably persistent, and wouldn't leave her alone! AND, to top it all off, she had so much homework it was possible she might require an all-nighter just to finish it!

By the end of the day, Kagome was so pissed off that she didn't even remember that she had promised to go shopping with Sango! So she was a little surprised when Sango ran up to her while she was stomping out the school doors in frustration.

"KAGOME! EARTH TO KAGOME!"

Kagome whipped around, "WHAT?" she barked, stopping when she saw Sango. "Oh, Sango! Sorry about that…"

Sango stared at her. "What happened to you…you look like me when Miroku gropes me!"

Kagome laughed dryly. "Sorry, rough day. So, what's up?"

"Uh…Kagome? Don't you remember? We were supposed to go shopping!"

Kagome blinked in confusion, and then she remembered. "Oh, sorry Sango! I was just so mad…I guess I kind of forgot." She blushed for a second when she remembered something. "Uh… could we go to my house first so?"

"Why?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "Uh….I kind of forgot to bring any money with me…"

Sango just laughed at her. "Well, that doesn't matter! Who needs money to shop anyways, you dolt!" she teased "Sure, We'll drive there first." She waved with her hand. "Come on, my car's over here!" chatting away, Kagome followed Sango down the parking lot towards a really cool red sports car/convertible.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw the car. "Oh my…is that really yours?"

Sango coughed. "Ya, its mine."

"But…its so…"

Sango sighed "Ok, I know its an expensive car! What can I say, both my parents are doctors! I just don't like to brag about it."

Kagome grinned. "Hey, that's cool with me. I'm not complaining." Giggling, the two of them hopped in the car and sped off to Kagome's house.

**

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in the Cherry blossom tree at the front of the School, where he had been sitting for the past hour and a half. He couldn't believe that he had ever wanted to leave the school when he decided to skip classes! At first, that was the most obvious thing in the world to do, but now he didn't even bother. This school was obsessed with catching people skipping, so there were cameras everywhere around the school property. Not like he couldn't easily destroy them, he just didn't want to attract unwanted attention to them. This was his favorite spot to play hooky in, because in this tree he had a perfectly clear view of everything that was happening in the school, but no one could see him. One side of the tree faced the fields, showing Inuyasha what everyone was doing out there, and letting him spy on them for as long as he wanted, unnoticed. He had a plain view of many windows into the school, and the windows were right next to the branches. It did increase the need for caution, but all the humans in the schools were idiots. They never saw him, and neither did any of the teachers. And, at the end of the day, he could just hop down from the tree, and no one would be the wiser. It was perfect.**

It was a really good thing Miroku wasn't in his English class, otherwise he would get suspicious if he knew that Inuyasha was planning on skipping the same period regularly. Not that it was new, him skipping or anything, but still. As much of a hentai as the guy was, he wasn't stupid. He would put two and two together, and figure out something was up.

It's not like he really like English class anyways. Why would he need to learn another language when he was never going to use it? Japanese suited him just fine, thanks.

Inuyasha sighed. This Kagome was going to make his last school year a real pain. He was glad he had found out about her, obviously, but all this secrecy and avoiding her was not one his top ten list of fun things to do. _I wonder what she's doing now…_ sighing, Inuyasha moved silently up the huge tree, the way he had thousands of times before. In a few, silent seconds he was in sight of the English window. It was the window right next to Kagome and his seat, so he had to be extra careful not to be seen.

Looking past the branches that were hiding him from the humans, Inuyasha saw Kagome in her seat. She looked different from when he had seen her yesterday. For one, she was wearing a different outfit and make-up, which actually made her look better. Fact two, she looked absolutely pissed.

What on earth could have happened to her to make her so mad? Inuyasha did notice a bruise on her arm, slightly hidden by her shirt. That might be the reason, but something like that just didn't add up to the look she had on her face. She looked like Sango after she had been groped, for crying out loud! And that's pretty bad.

Despite that he had only planned on a quick look, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to leave. It was like a part of him wanted to just sit there and watch her, glad that there was a window between them. He didn't know her very well, but he did not want to face her when she was angry like that. It seemed suicidal!

Before Inuyasha knew it, the bell had rung and Kagome left her seat. Sighing, he moved further down the tree, and went back to his train of thought. This Kagome seemed to be on his mind a lot lately….there was no way that he would allow himself to become close to her.

As he was thinking this, humans were beginning to pour out of the school doors. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes again, leaning against the tree. Nothing bored him more then having to spend so long with humans and not being able to attack. It was so overwhelming sometimes that he just had to think of something else to pass the time, as a way to help control his emotions.

He stayed like that for several minutes until he heard a familiar voice. "KAGOME! EARTH TO KAGOME!" It was Sango's voice! Opening one eye, Inuyasha looked at the base of the tree and saw Kagome standing there. Hearing the voice, Kagome whipped around, looking very startled.

"WHAT?" she snapped, then her expression changed as she looked foreword. "Oh, Sango! Sorry about that…" Inuyasha turned his head in the direction she was looking and saw Sango walking towards her. She looked a little shocked at Kagome.

"What happened to you…you look like me when Miroku gropes me!" Inuyasha chuckled to himself. That was exactly what he had thought.

Kagome laughed dryly. "Sorry, rough day. So, what's up?"

"Uh…Kagome? Don't you remember? We were supposed to go shopping!"

Kagome stared at her for a minute. "Oh, sorry Sango! I was just so mad…I guess I kind of forgot." Inuyasha saw an embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks. "Uh… could we go to my house first so?"

"Why?"

Kagome looked at the ground. "Uh….I kind of forgot to bring any money with me…"

Inuyasha heard Sango laugh. "Well, that doesn't matter! Who needs money to shop anyways, you dolt!" she said, teasing her "Sure, We'll drive there first." She waved with her hand. "Come on, my car's over here!" he heard them talking and giggling with each other as they walked out the parking lot. Leaning back against the tree, he thought to himself. This could be a good opportunity to find out more about her, besides, he had a bad feeling. Things just didn't seem right to him...no, he would defiantly keep and eye on them tonight.

Kagome ran back into Sango's car after grabbing her purse and wallet. They were chatting about the days events and listening to random music. From Kagome's house it was only a few minutes to the mall, so there wasn't much time for anything to happen. They got out of the car and went inside the mall.

**

* * *

Inuyasha smirked; this was going to be a piece of cake. Human girls got so excited when they shopped, and they paid little attention to what was going on around them. Making sure to stay as far away from them as he could without fear of being seen, Inuyasha pulled up the brown hood of his sweater over his head, covering most of his face and all of his hair, so only below his nose was showing. If, by some chance Kagome did see him, he didn't want her to know it was him following her. Not that it mattered, but still. Watching there every move, he saw them heading into one store and promptly followed them.**

Kagome laughed cheerily. "Can you believe people actually wear these?" she giggled, trying on an enormous hat. "Tell me, does this say psycho science teacher to you?"

Sango laughed gaily. "You look fresh out of the nuthouse!"

Kagome put the silly hat back on the rack and was about to reach for another one, when something caught her eye. It was a manikin, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a golden trim on them, and was wearing a black t-shirt and brown zip-up hoodie with the store name on it over top. It was the most perfect outfit Kagome had ever seen! Eyes wide and ga-ga-ing over it, she walked over to it slowly, "Wow! This is so…perfect! I must have it! I don't care what it costs!"

Sango looked over at the manikin, also shocked at how awesome it was. "Oh, Kagome! It's so perfect! You have to get it!"

Kagome and Sango looked over where the manikin was, but they couldn't find the clothes that were on it on the shelves. They searched for a few minutes, but couldn't seem to find it. They asked one of the people who worked there, and they said it was the last one in the store. "Why don't you try those on?" the woman suggested. She went over and took the clothes off the manikin and gave them to Kagome.

Kagome went into the change rooms happily, and tried on the clothes. "How do they fit Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome walked out and Sango's mouth dropped. "Kagome…you look awesome!"

Inuyasha, who was pretending to look at some guy clothes, was looking at Kagome through the corner of his eye, and his eyes went wide as he saw her walk out of the changing room. She looked so…Hot…

Kagome smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, turning to get a better look. "I love it! Only…the t-shirt doesn't go. And its way to small for me…I don't think I'll get the t-shirt." Sango looked at her closely and nodded.

"You're right, the shirt is bad. But the jeans and sweater are awesome…and look! They're on sale!"

Kagome squealed excitedly, and the two of them spent another few minutes looking through the store before buying the clothes. Kagome walked out with the outfit, along with a pair of Capri's, and Sango had a pink halter-top and some jeans. They were both in a really good mood, because, since Summer was over, all the summer season clothes were on sale!

The two girls went into several stores afterwards, but they bought little else. Soon they were getting tired, and hungry. The food court was really close, so they decided to grab some food before heading home. Looking around, they didn't see much food that looked to good. "Ew, I don't know If we want to eat here Sango…" Kagome said, looking distastefully at their options. "Wait…is that…Awsome! They have New York fries here!" Kagome squealed excitedly. (No idea if they have one in Japan but oh well) "Oh lets get in line!"

When they got to the front they were surprised to see a familiar face. "HOJO?"

Hojo looked up from the cash register and saw Kagome and Sango. He smiled warmly at them. "Hey there girls!"

"You work here?"

"Yep. A guys got to make a living somehow." He leaned on the counter and smiled at Kagome. "How have you been?"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. "Fine. Two Large Fries please."

Hojo sighed. _Still playing hard to get I see._ "Coming right up, free of charge."

"No Hojo, you don't have to do that…"

He smiled at her again. "Kagome, I wouldn't make you pay. It's no problem, really!"

"Whatever."

Hojo watched her fondly as she walked away. She was so beautiful…he had to get her to go out with him! He just sat there for a minute, gazing dreamily at her…

"Excuse me I said I'd like a medium fry?" A short man told him, annoyed.

Hojo bolted up from his daze and shook his head. "R-right away, sir." He glanced up once more, looking at where Kagome and her friend were sitting. Then something caught his eye. A few tables away from where they were sitting, there was a man wearing a black hooded sweatshirt over his face with nothing in front of him, staring at Kagome with a strong gleam in his eyes. Shaking his head, Hojo looked at the guy again, worry on his face. He didn't like the way that guy was looking at Kagome, and that was all he was doing; looking at her. Hojo had a bad feeling about this…he would keep an eye on this guy.

A few minutes later, Kagome walked over to Hojo, the man's gaze following. Kagome walked up to Hojo and smiled. "Hojo, can I have some more ketchup?"

"Sure." He said nerviously, getting some for her in a little cup. He turned back to Kagome, an intent look on his face.

Kagome regarded him oddly. "Hojo…are you ok?"

Hojo gazed at her seriously, and bent down slightly so she could hear better. "Kagome, I hate to worry you like this, and please don't panic."

"What do you mean."

"Kagome that guy a few tables next to you has done nothing but stare at you since you sat down." He hissed urgently. Kagome gasped and turned her head slightly, looking through her bangs. There she saw the man, who was indeed staring at her. She whipped around, looking at Hojo with fear in her eyes. "Kagome, are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

Kagome paused for a minute. "No…Sango will take me home. Don't worry about a thing, we'll leave right away." She went to leave but turned back around, looking at Hojo gratefully. "Thank you Hojo."

"Be careful Kagome." Hojo said seriously. "I'll watch him when you leave."

Kagome nodded gratefully and turned around, trying to act normal. She walked over To Sango, who noticed her worried face, frowning. "Kagome what's the matter?"

"Sango we have to leave." Kagome said quietly, keeping her tone even.

"Why?"

"Look over there." She whispered, tilting her head in the direction of the man. Sango looked through the corner of her eye at the guy, and her eyes went wide. "Hojo said he's been staring at us the whole time, and I don't like it. We should go." Sango nodded, and they picked up their bags and stood up slowly. Not looking in his direction, they headed directly into a large crowd, and came out the other end, heading for the doors. The man saw them leave and stood up hastily.

Hojo, who had been watching this guy since Kagome left the stall, saw him get up and moved around the stall, heading for him. He was going to intervene. Hojo glanced at the door Kagome went through, then back at the man…who had disappeared. He was no where in the food court. _Oh crap!_

**

* * *

Inuyasha walked hastily out of the bathroom. Man, what a relief! He had been following the girls for hours and had been holding it the whole time! Even vampires knew when they had to go! Stupid girls took so long looking at clothes that all looked the same…**

Inuyasha froze. He looked at the table they had been sitting at…they were gone. He anxiously sniffed the air. They had left just moments ago. Inuyasha followed the smell outside, and saw Sango's car pulling out. _Crap_. Oh well, its not like he couldn't out-run a car. Then he froze again as he caught another scent. His eyes widened. "SHIT!"

**

* * *

"Is anyone following us?" Kagome asked anxiously, looking out in the darkness as if someone was going to jump out at any moment. Why did it have to be so dark out?**

Looking in the rear view mirror, Sango saw no car lights. "Nope, all clear."

Kagome sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. That was really creepy!"

"Tell me about it. But, hey! I could have taken him!" Sango said in a tough voice.

Kagome giggled, "Oh, turn here. Its only a few minutes away."

"I know. I just went down this road a few hours ago, remember?" she teased.

Kagome laughed. "Ya, but it looks different in the dark." She frowned, looking down when she heard a faint beeping. It was the gas meter! "Sango! We're almost out of gas!" she cried.

Sango looked down at the gas meter and cursed. "Oh no…" she groaned. "I was going to get some while we were still in town! I completely forgot!"

Kagome was wide eyed. "Well, maybe we have enough to make it to my house…" The car gave a spluttering sound, and slowly wheeled to a stop. "I guess not."

"GRRR!" Sango growled angrily, turning the key, but she got no response. "Danmit, sorry Kagome. Give me a second, I'll call Miroku." Sango dug out her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times, then He picked up, "Hey Miroku its Sango…we got a little problem here…no, the car ran out of gas on the way home…no I was not with a guy…I WAS SHOPPING WITH KAGOME YOU PERVERT...well that's great, but we can't wait that long…ok, see you then…thanks Miroku, I owe you one." Sango slammed the phone down on the seat. "Stupid pervert." She muttered.

"Hey Sango, what's the deal with you and Miroku?" asked Kagome curiously, looking at her friend with intrest. She had been wondering about the two of them since they met the other day. They seemed to like each other, a lot, but there behavior wasn't always couple-like. In fact, she thought that it was really unlikely they were going out, but who knows?

"He's my boyfriend," Sango admitted, but then she mumbled somthing under her breath. "But...I see him sometimes. He hits on other women so much that I wonder about it. And the stupid guy gets jealous over little things, when it's ME who should be suspicious with all the girls he flirts with!" she growled in frustration.

Kagome giggled. She wouldn't put it past him "So what's going on? What's Miroku gonna do?"

"Well, he said he was going to bring us a thing of gas, but he was in the middle of something. He said it was a family thing, and he couldn't get out of it for another hour…"

Kagome groaned, "I can't wait that long, I have to get home."

"That's what I told him." She sighed, giving Kagome a long look. "Well its not that far to your house, so we'll walk. Miroku will come by your house in an hour and take me to the car with a tank of gas."

"You sure we should just leave it here?" Kagome asked, surprised. Leaving a car like this in the middle of the street at night didn't seem to smart.

"Well, you're right of course. But the car has a special lock. If I lock it, no one will touch it." Kagome still looked skeptical. "Well its either that or we sit here for an hour!"

Kagome sighed. Sango was right. "Alright, we can go." She grabbed her purse and bags, making sure she had everything, but before she touched the door handle, she froze. She just couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiousness. "Uh…Sango?" she said nervously, looking around her. "Are you _sure_ there's no one following us?"

Sango glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Kagome, there are no car lights, and I don't see anyone. There is no one there."

Kagome looked in her own mirror. Sango was right. She couldn't see anything. "Ok, well, we should get moving. I don't like just sitting here."

Sango was out in a minute too, and the two of them began to walk down the empty street. Kagome was still nervous about walking in the streets at night, but it was different this time. This time it wasn't an alley, Sango was with her, and there were no freaky footsteps behind her.

There was, however, a dark outline in the shadow of a tree, going unseen by the girls. Inuyasha had been watching them closely, now fearful for their safety. He knew he was here. He could smell him. He had been in the food court, and now he could smell him here. But…he couldn't pin-point it! It would have been only too easy if he was a full vampire, but well…the girls were in danger! Sango would be fine, she had that bracelet, but Kagome was an open target! And he knew better then anyone how appealing she smelled. She was the target, he was sure of it.

He could sense the longing in the air, all of it coming from one being. This was not good. Not good at all. He had to stop this guy somehow, but he couldn't without knowing where he was! Inuyasha sniffed the air once more…he was moving. He looked around the tree at the girls; they had moved so far ahead! They were now on a sidewalk, a few houses in the distance and a fence following along the sidewalk. His eyes widened as he dropped the spell that hid his Vampiric features…he would need them.

That was when she heard it. Kagome heard it. It wasn't the rustling of branches, or the sound of feet moving on grass behind her. It was the sound of eager breath, so low and musky that she almost didn't hear it. But she did. She froze in place. "Sango…" she hissed, her voice barely a whisper.

Sango stopped and looked at her, catching her fearful look. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Cant you hear that?"

Sango froze, straining her ears for any sound. After a long, tense minute, Sango moved again and dropped her guard, "You must have been hearing things, Kagome. I don't think there is anyone out there."

Kagome shook her head fiercely, her body paralised with fear. "He's there. I know he's there."

"Who, Kagome?"

"I don't know…" she screached when she heard a low hiss, whirling aroung in terror. Sango heard it too, for she whipped around to face the direction of the noise, fists in front of her.

"WHO'S THERE?"

She heard a small chuckling. They turned sideways, terrified, as they watched a tall figure walking out of the shadows slowly. Kagome looked closely at what he was wearing; it was the hooded sweatshirt! She looked closely at the guy. He looked so pail…and his eyes…they were red. They looked so evil, so hungry, what on Earth was he? "Who are you?" she demanded.

He smiled evilly. "No one of consequence." He said, walking towards them slowly and somewhat intimidating.

He was almost in front of a petrified Kagome, when Sango intercepted him, glaring at him fiercely. "Then you have no business here! Get going!" She said coolly, clenching her fists.

He laughed menacingly, eyes flashing dangerously. "You think to fight me, human?"

"Only if you insist." Sango said flatly, crouching in a fighting stance. She glared harder when he chuckled again: how she hated that laugh.

"Very well." The man leapt towards Sango, his hands clenched as if he was going to scratch her. He slashed at her, but she dodged it easily.

Kagome looked fearfully at this stranger, wondering what he was doing and what he wanted. Her fearful eyes scanned his body, checking to see if there were any hidden weapons, when they landed on his finger nails…they were almost three times as long as a normal persons, like claws! "Sango! Watch out for his claws!" she cried out in warning. Too her terror, he whipped around to face her with blood red eyes flashing longingly at her. She gasped in terror "He can't be human!"

Growling fiercely, he dived towards Kagome with his claws. Kagome screamed and dived for the ground, but the claws scratched her stomach slightly, and blood began to flow down her hips. Clutching it in pain, Kagome looked fearfully at the thing standing above her. He leaned down slowly, mouth open, which exposed enormous fangs that were gleaming white. _A vampire?_ He never got close enough to her though, for Sango dived over and kicked him away.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she screamed at him, diving towards him again, ready to throw another punch.

He growled and grabbed her wrists, throwing her against the fence. Sango let out a surprised gasp as she hit the chain fence, falling to the ground limply. "Sango!" Kagome cried, fearing for her friend, but unable to move herself because of the wound in her side. Kagome noticed that the man's...person...vampire's palms were steaming as if they had been burnt, but she couldn't move! She could only watch helplessly as the vampire walked, more like glided menacingly towards Sango.

She saw the look in his blood red eyes as he gazed at Sango's exposed neck eagerly. It was sickening…and positively frightening! He leaned down and was about to sink his teeth to Sango's unprotected body, when he leapt back as if he was electric shocked. Shaking his head he tried again, and was once again pushed back. Growling in frustration, he glared down at her wrist, and then turned away angrily. His look of frustration turned to one of longing as he saw Kagome's fallen body. His red eyes were livid with a sickening hunger as he stood over Kagome, fangs gleaming brightly in the moonlight. Still clutching her side, Kagome squirmed away from him slightly, but bumped her wound against the curb, screaming in pain. The vampire seemed to take that as an invitation, and with a loud hiss he lunged for Kagome fangs-first.

But he never pierced her flesh, for he was instead thrown backwards from her and into the fence. He shook his head and looked up at his attacker, and saw someone standing above him furiously. The vampire roared and slashed at him, but he dodged and leapt backwards. "That all you got?" stranger's cocky voice yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

The vampire roared at the challenge, but instead of attacking him, he lunged again for Kagome. She screamed, terrified, but once again was not hurt. She looked up to see someone standing in front of her, and he looked familiar…she gasped in shock. It was the guy from before! She would never forget that voice!

The guy growled fiercely at the vampire, standing above Kagome's fallen form protectively. "Leave…them…alone." He growled loudly, claws outstretched.

His opponent laughed. "Why in hell should I?" he hissed, his voice low and raspy, "Fresh blood…so tasty looking too. Why should I be denied it?"

"Because they are my friends." He said slowly.

The vampire laughed manically "Human friends? Humans are nothing more then food, the thing that gives us eternal life. To think that even one such as you would have such _human _emotions makes me sick. You dare deny me the taste of flesh and blood because you have 'human companions'?" he said, using a mocking voice as he said that last part, and was rewarded with a low growling. He glared at him hard, flexing his claws. "Pathetic Half-breed. You need to learn some manners."

The vampire dived for Kagome and her protector, but ended up with claws in his gut. Gasping in pain, the vampire glared up at his attacker in pain. His face was inches away, and bright red eyes were gazing hard and deadly towards the wounded vampire beneath him. "Unless you want to spend all immortality in unbearable agony…" he hissed "You will leave them ALONE." He threw his victim away from him roughly. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ATTACKING THEM AGAIN!"

The vampire glared at him hardly. "You wish you could keep me away. You think your threat has any value?" he moved foreword, but almost fell to his knees from the wound in his chest. He groaned in pain. "You win tonight." He turned around, leaping above the fence and disappearing into the darkness, but his voice was as clear as if he was right next to them. "But you are a fool if you think you can keep me from her. I WILL dine on her flesh and blood, mark my words."

Kagome, frozen with fear, looked up at her savior for comfort and with gratitude. "T-hank you!" she gasped out, not taking her eyes off him. He turned around, concern filling his eyes, and he bent down to grasp her hand. Kagome stared at him dumb-struck, her eyes huge with shock. "I…INUYASHA?"

**Hehehe I do so luv cliffys. I'll try to update soon, but highskool starts on Tuesday, so humor me. OMG IM GOING TO HIGHSKOOL! **


	7. Glimps Of Evil

people! If u need yet another excuse for y it took a while to update, then I got one. I have done a ton of changes to earlier chapters in this story AND Can Time be Changed. So I have been really busy, and hopefully I made the chapters better, though im still not done fixing my other story. Im only done fixing like ch 6 of that one… anyways u will c a little repetition in this chap, cause I moved sum stuff from earlier chapters up to this one, but oh well. hope u'll enjoy the chap:D

**Disclaimer; Only in my dreams…**

**Ch 7; Glimpse of evil **

Kagome stared at him in awe. It was Inuyasha…but not the Inuyasha she knew. His eyes…they looked like there was a tint of red in them for a second, but she must have been imagining it. But one thing about them could only make her stare: they were filled with…concern? The Inuyasha who ignored her, won't even look at her, maybe even skipped class BECAUSE of her, was now worried about her? She was speechless.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her wound. His eyes went wide, and his body went still for a second, but he shook his head and looked at her face. She still hadn't answered.

"Inuyasha…you…"

"I said are you alright?" he repeated, not looking her in the eye.

She nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and fell, only to be caught by Inuyasha. Kagome looked up into his eyes, grimacing weakly, "Maybe I'm not alright."

Inuyasha glanced down at her wound, eyes widening as he saw the blood seeping out onto his Shirt. He suddenly started shaking rapidly, almost as if he were having a seizure. His eyes were firmly shut as he tried to control himself. _Not now! You cant lose control now, or everything you did will be for nothing! Must…stay in…control!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worry and panic filling her voice as she noticed his reaction. "Inuyasha?"

His once again amber eyes snapped open, and he regarded her with great interest. Was she worried about him? That was an unexpected twist.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously. "You were shaking all over…"

He groaned inwardly. She had noticed. "I just get…nervous at the sight of blood." Inuyasha shivered once more as he glanced at her wound, and, taking slow breaths, ripped off the sleeve or his sweater. Inuyasha gently began to wrap up the wound, shivering the whole time to try and stay in control. A few times his eyes went red, and he was glancing at the wound with the same longing as the other vampire had, but he made sure Kagome didn't notice. When he was done he leapt away from her, moving towards Sango. He sat there for a minute breathing heavily, not daring to touch Sango until his Vampiric senses were under control once more.

Kagome watched him curiously. She had never met a man who reacted to blood in that way. She glanced down at her side, where pieces of his sweater were wrapped around it neatly. Even with his fear of blood, he had done a neat job, and her side didn't hurt as much anymore. Sighing, she crawled slowly towards him. "Inuyasha?" he opened one golden eye and looked at her. "It was you, wasn't it? A few nights ago."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence following that statement. Inuyasha looked at her calmly, not letting any emotion cross through his deep eyes in that stare. They're eyes were locked for over a minute before Inuyasha turned away with a low 'feh', "What are you going on about?"

Kagome stared at him searchingly for a moment, and then reluctantly lowered her eyes. "Nothing." She murmured.

There was an awkward silence following that, lasting for what seamed like an eternity. Kagome knew it was him…she just knew it! But then why was he being so secretive?

Just then Sango groaned, snapping Kagome back into the real world. The two of them looked down at her a she stirred, opening her eyes slowly. "Kagome? What happened?" she murmured softly, confused. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and Sango followed her gaze. "Inuyasha?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"He saved us from that…that…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Only one word, wench. Vampire."

Kagome glared at him. "Well sorry!" she said sarcastically. "Its not like we see vampires every day around here." Kagome watched him closely, eyes bulging as she saw him lower his eyes and look away, but she said nothing.

"But…Inuyasha, what were you doing here anyways? You don't live near here…" Sango trailed off.

Inuyasha huffed. "I went out for a walk and I…got lost. I saw that guy walking towards you, and I didn't like it, so I followed him. Good thing to, or you guys would be vampire chow."

Sango shook her head in disbelief, leaning against the fence for support. "A vampire…" she murmured quietly, shocked. "I didn't think it was possible…I mean there were always stories, but I never thought anything of it…"

Another awkward silence came over them, but this time Kagome broke it by trying to stand up. "Sango, we really should get going, I have to get home…" But she was cut off by a sharp pain in her side, and, gasping sharply, fell back onto the ground.

Inuyasha was at her side in a minute. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome glanced up at him oddly. "Am I ok?" she repeated, not quite sure she heard right.

"That's what I said, isn't it? Are you alright?"

Kagome blushed, looking away from his intense gaze. She had been wrong! He did like her! Everything that had happened the last few days…she was just being paranoid! "Yeah, I'm alright…its just that…" she paused for a second, and Inuyasha glanced at her worriedly. She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thought you hated me."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. "Look wench, if you saw someone that you hated on the ground, bleeding and in trouble, you would help them! Even if you hated them, you would, wouldn't you?"

Kagome glared at him and looked away. So much for that idea. "Yeah, I would." She growled, trying to stand up again. She almost had a heart attack when she felt two strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she practically screamed at him.

"Well its not like you can walk with that wound in your side." He told her, looking straight ahead and NOT at her.

Kagome looked up at him in aw, noticing how the moonlight reflected off of his face, and seemingly making his hair glow. Then she felt the pain in her side grow stronger, so she looked down at her wound. Blood had turned Inuyasha's brown sweater red, and she could feel Inuyasha tense up under her. He didn't like her, and yet he had helped her. She didn't want to impose upon him more. No matter how hot he was.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do this. Sango can help me just fine."

Sango looked at the two of them. They looked so cute together, but she was now looking at a completely new Inuyasha. She had NEVER seen him this tense before, especially since he was holding someone as pretty as Kagome was. They both looked like they would rather be anywhere but there. She nodded. "Ya, Inuyasha. I can carry her just fine."

"I can handle it." Inuyasha replied stiffly, beginning to walk forwards. The only problem was that the smell of Kagome's blood underneath his sweater-bandages was beginning to get to him. He was practically dieing inside in the battle to keep his Vampiric blood under control. Looking only at the street ahead of him he kept walking forwards.

Sango ran to catch up with him, panting to keep up with his brisk pace. "Inuyasha, slow down!" she panted heavily, touching his shoulder. "What's your problem?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he leapt forwards away from Sango. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried, sounding somewhere between angry and in pain.

"AH!" Kagome cried, clutching her side in pain. She had banged it in that one sudden movement, and blood was now dripping onto Inuyasha's bare arm.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and a dark, boiling red for an instant. Sango was behind him, but Kagome could see it clear and strong, and she was afraid. So afraid. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, terrified. He looked down at her, bright red eyes piercing into her soul and paralyzing her in pure terror. It was those eyes…those dark, sinister eyes…they were filled with naught but evil…darkness…and, worst of all, and uncontrollable lust that was aimed directly at her. Kagome wanted to scream, oh dear Kami she wanted to scream for help and run into the darkest, deepest corner of hell if only she could get away from them. But she couldn't move, couldn't scream. Her voice had stopped working, her body paralyzed with horror. She could only stare helplessly into those bloody, devilish eyes that threatened to consume her any second…

Inuyasha shook his head frantically, blinking his eyes rapidly, each blink turning his terrible eyes into the golden ones she remembered, but not quite. True, the color was back to normal, but Kagome could still see a tint of anger and pain under them. Without even looking at her, he whipped around to face Sango and thrust Kagome into her arms. "Inuyasha, what…" Sango began, but was cut off by the look he gave her.

He twirled around again. "I changed my mind, I have to go." Without any form of goodbye, he ran into the darkness and disappeared.

Kagome watched him go fearfully, staring into the space he had been, those dark, haunting eyes still fresh in her mind. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in enormous gratitude to the gods who had released her from that terrible spell.

"You alright, Kagome?" Sango asked her anxiously.

Good question. Kagome blinked. "Ya, I guess." She looked down at her side, where Inuyasha's fingers had been only moments before, touching it gently. It felt so cold. "How are we going to get home?"

"Im going to carry you silly." Sango reminded her, slipping the shopping bags over her shoulder and picking Kagome up the same way Inuyasha. Even in the shock of the moment, Kagome couldn't help but marvel at her new friends strength as she began to walk forward.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Wait, Sango! I'm bleeding all over you!"

Sango sighed, staring at Kagome like she was nuts. "I know, but that's not important Kagome! The fact that you're bleeding at all makes it more important that we leave NOW. We have to get you home before we worry about my clothes!"

Kagome sighed in apology and stopped talking. She was still lost in thought, her mind frozen on the image of those horrible eyes. They were staring at her…calling for her…evil, and a terribly sickening lust flooding them. That was all that she could think about. How could such a…she couldn't even think of a word to describe what she had seen in those eyes. There were no words. Only Knowing of that unbearable terror she had felt that night, that would surely haunt her till the end of her days.


	8. Inuyasha's Promise

**Ppl, you may notice some repetition in this chapter from the original chapter one. I took it out from there and put it here, modifying it so it fit in. Some of it may be the same as wat u read b4, but it has changed. I really hope you'll like it, so I wont stop u any longer. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I luv him but I luv Kouga more, so I don't really put much effort into it. XP**

**Ch8: Inuyasha's promise**

Inuyasha closed the door slowly, attempting and slowly failing to keep his boiling blood under control. His flaming red eyes couldn't help but wander down to his bare arm, where there was slightly dried blood still sitting there, taunting him. He stared at it longingly, wishing that he could bring it to his lips and savour the taste. But there was this small presence in his mind that held him back. He could not touch it. Not yet. But that didn't mean the lust was gone.

He strode over to the bathroom hurriedly, and turned on the sink tap. Rippling muscles remaining ridged the whole time, he forced himself to wash the blood off his arm. With eyes full of longing he couldn't quench he watched the glorious liquid flow down the drains. How he so wished that he could simply drink the damn stuff and get it over with. Oh the times that he had wanted to, so many he could live an eternity and never count them all. But he couldn't let himself do it. There was too much love. Too much sadness…he couldn't bear to do it yet.

Once all the blood had washed down the drain, Inuyasha began to pour soap by the liter onto his arm and scrubbed until his skin was raw. As that thought had just become fresh in his mind, he wasn't going to take any chances. Only when his senses were so overwhelmed by the smell of soap that he bolted out off the washroom for fear of vomiting did stop.

He was about to sit on the couch, when he heard a muffled beeping coming from his bag. He knew that sound well, since his human friends had insisted on getting him it and called every few hours! Like he didn't see them enough during school!

He sighed and walked over to the phone, and saw 5 different text messages from Miroku. He glanced quickly at the first one, sent almost an hour ago.

_Girls car broke. Going there now, Miro_

Inuyasha groaned loudly. They had phoned Miroku! Now they were going to tell him everything, and he would have sooo much explaining to do. His eyes widened suddenly, realization and horror flowing through him. SHE HAD SEEN! HE HAD LOST CONTROL WHILE CARRYING HER! _Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!_

He was so freaking doomed. She would tell all of them, Sango, Miroku…they would know what he was! They would not talk to him…OH NO! They might tell others! He wouldn't be able to go to school, everyone would know! Crap!

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down after that one moment of panic. He was just so stressed with this whole ordeal, he couldn't help it. _Okay, maybe she wont tell. I mean, she might think she was hallucinating. And if she told them, they might think she was hallucinating too. Or in shock, I mean she wouldn't see a vampire every day…well, she didn't know she saw a vampire every day, but that's beside the point! Maybe she won't tell them, she would be too confused. Maybe everything is okay._

Sighing again, he glanced down at the next few messages, each one a few seconds apart. Looks like someone really wanted to talk!

_Sango told me. We have to talk, NOW_

Oh shit.

_Inu, call me damn it!_

_Hurry up! I have to hear your side of it all!_

_That's it! I'm coming over!_

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he read the last of the messages. HE WAS COMING HERE? That means he must know!

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Well, when he thought about it, if he really did know, then there was no way he would show up here. He would never come near him again! So…maybe he really did just want to hear his side of the story. Maybe he was off the hook, for now at least.

Even with that thought in his mind, he couldn't shake off the wave of nervousness that can when there was a harsh knocking on the front door. Trying to cover up the feeling as best he could, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Miroku standing there.

"Hey 'Roku, what's up?"

Miroku stared seriously at him, and Inuyasha gulped as he walked through the doors. "You know perfectly well what's up. Did you get my messages?"

"Ya, just saw them now. So uh…I guess the girls filled you in?"

"They did. Well, no, Sango did. Poor Kagome was so petrified, she was barely even moving. I don't think she even noticed me the whole time I was there."

Inuyasha suddenly felt bad. He wasn't sure why, but knowing that he caused the girl, any girl, that much distress made him feel awful. "Or maybe she was just ignoring you and your pervertedness." He joked, hoping to lighten the tension.

Miroku glared at him. "Inuyasha please, this is serious. From what they told me, they were attacked by a _vampire. _Now I'm not quite sure if that is just a reaction of shock, or if something they saw spooked them, but I have to know. What _really_ happened?"

Inuyasha thought quickly. If he denied it, he was sure to get shit for it later, and it seemed more trouble then it was worth. He NEVER wanted to face Sango's wrath. "Yea, it's true. Sango and her friend were attacked by a vampire. That gash in Kagome's side came from no small fall, it was his claws. If I hadn't gotten there in time, they would have been sucked dry."

Miroku's face paled. "And…your being there was just coincidence?"

"Ya, pretty much." _You idiot, how lame was that? _Miroku glared at him. "Alright, alright! I saw them at the mall, and I noticed they were being followed, so I tagged them. Good thing I did too, or they would be nothing more then empty shells by now."

Miroku looked surprised and withdrew as if he was something grotesque. "Inuyasha, how _could _you? How can you talk that way, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary! This is terrible, and you sit here, talking about it so _calmly_!"

Inuyasha was speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? "S-sorry." He murmured.

But Miroku didn't let him off that easily. "You seem…familiar with this topic." He stared at his friend hardly. "Have you encountered them before?"

"No. No I haven't." Inuyasha told him, acting as if it was obvious.

"Then how did you defeat him? Sango told me she never saw, she told me that Kagome said u defeated him."

Inuyasha gulped. "I dunno, just regular fighting, punches, blocks, avoiding the teeth. That sure helped."

Miroku glared at him. "Inuyasha, I'm being serious here!"

"So am I!"

Miroku paused for a moment, thinking. "You're _sure _that was all there was to it? Nothing special?" he pried.

"No, why would there be?" Inuyasha asked ignorantly. He really wished Miroku would just stop nagging him, this was going to be hard enough already!

"Kagome was pretty shaken up by the experience, and I find it hard to believe that your reaction is so different."

Inuyasha huffed crudely. "The girl is probably just a wimp then. The thing wasn't that scary at all, and he was pretty weak, too. Either I beat him by using normal _human _tactics, or I must have garlic breath." He emphasised the word human without noticing it, and panicked inwardly. What if Miroku had heard that? He may be a pervert but he wasn't that thick!

Miroku sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry for nagging. But this kind of thing doesn't happen every day, you can't really blame me. I'm not sure if I should be worried or excited."

Not knowing what else to say, Inuyasha nodded. Maybe he was that thick afterall… "You should get out of here. I have lots of homework to do and I'd like to get to bed before dawn." Miroku laughed heartedly and agreed, heading for the door. Inuyasha was about to close the door when he paused, putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder, wincing slightly at the contact. "Hey Miroku." He turned around. "You be careful, alright? Vampires obviously do exist, so…just be on the lookout, okay?"

Miroku nodded solemnly, turning back around and heading for his car. Inuyasha closed the door once his friend's car was out of sight. He roared in frustration, slamming the door behind him and hearing the snap of wood as a part of the frame broke. This was just peachy! Things were getting just a little too complicated for his life. Who knows what kind of trouble him AND his friends were going to get into now?

They knew. All of them knew. Vampires existed, and that was going to cause a horrible amount of trouble, that he knew for certain! They would be hunted down: his kind would never allow a human to know the truth and live, that is the way it was always and will always be. His friends would be in constant danger, and he would have to find some way to protect them. Oh ya, his life truly was getting too difficult.

Maybe he should have never interfered in the first place! But that would have made things so much worse! Sure, Sango would have been just fine, but The Miko would have been drained. And that he could not risk happening. He ran his fingers through his sliver hair in frustration, his mind currently overworked.

With a heavy sigh Inuyasha walked over to the fridge, feeling the need for blood pulsing through his senses. He opened the door and picked up one of the few remaining flasks of blood he had left, gazing at it longingly. Then his mind registered the fact that there were but two there, and his mind grew awed. There were six vials in there only a week ago. They should have lasted him for almost a month if he still hunted regularly. And here he was, only a few days being around the Miko, and he had but two left. He growled softly. The Miko blood was affecting his senses. If he wasn't careful he would lose control. Regretfully he placed the vial back down, closing the fridge and heading for the door. He would set out tonight for another hunt, days before he should need to. If he was going to survive this year…if _she _was going to survive this year, he would need blood more regularly. And for that, he needed to stock up.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, Wake up sweetie! Let me have a look at you!" 

Kagome opened one eye to her bedroom, the morning sun shining in her eye through the window. She groaned and sat up, sitting away from the blinding light, and looked at her mothers worried face while stretching. What was her mother doing in here…didn't she normally set the alarm clock? She groaned again and pushed of the blankets, stretching and took a quick look at the clock. She only had 20 minutes!

She leapt out of bed and made for the door, and was shocked to find herself collapse against the floor, her stomach screaming in pain. She gasped in pain as she glanced down at her belly, where several blood stained bandages were neatly wrapped. _What on earth happened? _

"Kagome! How can you move like that with such a wound! You should have never gotten up in the first place before I'd had a look at you!"

Confused, Kagome allowed her mother to lead her to the bed, watching as she removed the bandages. Kagome gasped as she saw four long cuts going across her stomach and down her side, dried blood staining the surrounding skin. "What…where did…" she couldn't find the words to describe her shock.

"Poor Kagome, you don't even remember!" her mother rubbed her back sympathetically, "You fell against a broken fence line, Sweetie. Cut you clean and good, your friend Sango had to carry you home."

"Oh…right, the fence." Kagome winced as her mother rubbed disinfectant on her wound.

"I'll tell you Kagome I was in a panic when I saw her carrying you through the door. You were in shock, or maybe the wire cut a nerve or something, because I had never EVER seen that look on your face dear. Absolutely terrifying." She finished wrapping the new bandages and sat up, obviously pleased with her work. Kagome nodded in thanks and moved to get up, but her mother's firm hand stopped her.

"Kagome, I know how you are responsible and don't want to miss any school, but that wound looked pretty deep." She glanced sideways at it. "No, I defiantly think you should stay home today."

Kagome looked up at her gratefully, so glad that her mother had suggested it herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay home or not, but the thought of seeing Inuyasha again, so soon, made her shake. Besides, she needed some SERIOUS time to think. "Really, mum? You won't mind?"

"Not at all." She helped Kagome with the covers and walked over to the door. "I have to rush off to work dear, but your grandfather will be home all day. I'll send him up with some breakfast after he calls your school. Love you!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed out the door, hurrying down the stairs so she wouldn't be late for her work. Unfortunately, that left Kagome in a very awkward silence, as her mind began to drift off to the worst possible scenario.

_**

* * *

"**__Mommy! Please don't go! You can't leave me!" Inuyasha whimpered, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks eyes as he grasped his mothers hand._ " 

_The beautifully frail woman laying on the bed smiled weakly at him. "It is my time to go, dearest." She whispered sadly through a croaked voice._

"_But mommy! I don't want you to go! I want to stay with you!" The small boy pleaded, so many dried tears staining his young face._

"_Inuyasha my dearest, I am not long for this world. Before I go, I need you to promise me something."_

_The young boy looked at his mother with sad, yet determined eyes. "Anything mommy, I promise you I'll do it!"_

_She smiled at him gratefully. "My boy, my darling boy. I love you so. I only wish there was something I could leave to you. The only thing that could be yours is beyond my reach, and I so wish that I could give it to you. There is nothing that I can do for you but help you to live your life as happily as possible. My son, I would like you to live with Sesshomaru. He will take care of you and see that you live comfortably."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and even fear. "But Sesshy doesn't like me! He's always mean to me! Please don't make me see him again! I don't want to see him again!" There were now fresh tears strolling freely down his cheeks._

"_Sesshomaru may not be an overly kind mentor, but he is still family." Inuyasha's mother cut herself off with a series of hoarse coughs and gasping breath. Inuyasha's grip tightened on her hand as she calmed down, breathing heavily as she smiled at him lovingly. "Inuyasha. Listen to me. I know that you have your heart set on becoming a vampire, and I do not blame you. You have the longing to fit in, to follow in your fathers footsteps, but there is also the other life, the other half of your being. You have human in you, and I wish for you to experience that side of yourself as well. When the time is right you will make your decision, and remember that no matter what you choose, I will always love you. Please Inuyasha, promise me that you will finish school before you make your choice. Promise me."_

_Inuyasha wiped the tears bravely from his face, though he could not stop new ones from flowing. He sniffled and met his mothers caring gaze. "I promise you mommy." She gave him one last smile before her hand went limp in his. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he shook his mother, gently at first then more desperately. "Mommy…Mommy! MOMMY!" he screamed. _Don't leave me alone….

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a sweat. He sat up from the couch panting, his mind pained at the memory of his mother. Why was it that all of a sudden, real life events were showing up in his dreams? Was this yet _another_ side affect of being around The Miko? Cause if it was, he was almost mad enough to go back on his promise and…wait, what was he saying? Go back on his promise? NEVER! 

He had kept his promise…for the most part. He was going to finish school, but he had _not_ lived with Sesshomaru. His slimy half brother had turned away his six-year-old brother out into the streets. At such a young age that he could not understand why this had happened, Inuyasha had been left to fend for himself, and only once he grew older and learned many harsh lessons from the others of his kind did he understand why.

He was a filthy, no good, ungrateful, pathetic, spineless, weakling of a half breed.

The list went on, but it all led back to one thing. It was his human blood. That was the reason. He did not question it, he knew who he was. He knew _what_ he was, even if others didn't His brother despised him for it, and it was only because of his best friend that Inuyasha had enough money to afford anything. But Inuyasha didn't count that as _him _going against his mother's will: It was his brother's fault for denying him the right to live with him.

There were times that he wished he could just forget his promise and become a full vampire on the spot. But there were two things that had held him back; the love for his mother was too strong to break his promise, and, at the time, he had not yet met an innocent Miko.

That was the only way for a halfblooded vampire to be rid of his human blood; to drink the blood of an innocent Miko. But that was not as easy as it sounded. Heck, he was a senior in high school. Not every girl was an innocent anymore. And Miko's were already very rare. So finding a woman who possessed both qualities was next to impossible. He could find a Miko child. After all, they wouldn't be old enough to…

No! What was he thinking! He couldn't drink the blood of a child! That would go against his rules, the ones that he set for himself when he got old enough to understand. Other vampires might not give a damn, but he had some honour! He would NOT kill a child. And, as difficult as it may be, that left him with only one option…

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay so a little repetition, but I moved it foreword a few chapters. So there! And as 4 u Ariel I will update at my own damn pace! I DO HAVE OTHER THINGS I WANT TO DO U KNOW! wink review!**


End file.
